Meaning of a Red Rose
by MistyWing
Summary: This is a red rose from my planet... red, the color of blood. You will see more of your own blood if I ever see your face again, Princess.” If one is of Lunar Royalty, these are but only a few words she may hear from her enemy. EndySere GenSen.
1. Preview

**MistyWing: I'm back with a new story and this time it's not just about Serenity and Endymion. I have included the senshi and the generals! This is only the chapter that gives you the background of the story. I will update with the first chapter before the new year, so please tell me what you think in your reviews.And by the way, I'm not sure if this is the title I want to stick with, so maybe halfway through this story the title may change. Haven't put too much thought into giving it a decent title, so I thought anything would have to suffice. **

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs NOT to me.**

_Meaning of a Red Rose_

Preview

A soldier before a diplomat, a soldier before a princess, and a soldier before a law-abiding citizen; that was the entity that Serenity had adopted after her mother past away long ago. Serenity had been too young then--only twelve--so she had not known about the repercussions if she hadn't taken her mother's place immediately after the late Queen Selenity's funeral. Too young had she also been to understand that the ministers and the present queen were mingling in dark affairs and black laws that would soon defile her world that her ancestors of a grand and honorable lineage of Lunar monarchs had built to love and cherish.

Queen Beryl was now the queen. She had been the Moon's queen for over ten years. When she took the throne for the first time it had been issued to the people that her role would be temporary. Princess Serenity had been the rightful heir by birthright, but whatever those men had decreed in the past had been forgotten over the years and now the peace was left to crumble with the White Legacy. Those men, who made that promise to the people, were gone as well, dead or shipped off.

The princess had been forgotten and was now shrouded in a mystifying castle, sheltered in her safe and luxurious rooms. People would recognize her when she walked by, but they paid her no respect because she was what she was. She was one of Queen Beryl's and anybody who belonged to the queen should just someday perish the same way fallen kingdoms and fallen worlds had to perish right after Queen Beryl swept them clean of life. Princess Serenity was Queen Beryl's precious stone. The queen cared for no other female other than her darling niece, daughter of her older sister. The people believed that the family tie was the lone reason why Queen Beryl trusted and adored her niece when in truth there was no room for love in the flame-haired queen's heart. She had only her niece and the lust for men.

Her ministers were all female. All the maids, cooks, castle guards, enlisted soldiers of the royal army, and court carriers were female. Women in all the corners of the galaxy wept for their husbands, sons, grandsons, brothers, and nephews. Husbands, sons, grandsons, brothers, and nephews had been, for over a decade, ripped out of the arms of helpless women and shipped to places where their muscles and hard work were put to use over machinery and landscape. Some of them only saw their beloveds once a year and others never saw their beloveds ever again. Midwives, who did not hand over baby boys right after birth, were beheaded. Families hiding males were locked away or lynched.

Under Queen Beryl's reign the men were slaves. The women were their masters. The men were the tools and the women were the proprietors. The ideal of matrimony for a man and woman was condemned. Even a show of affection to the opposite sex of either sex was forbidden and punishable.

These were the dark ages that Queen Beryl had worked so hard to sustain. Yet, a thin strip of light, a trace of the White Legacy, had somehow broken through the darkness as the Princess Serenity came of age. The light had brought a hope to the hearts of men and women alike; Hopes which throbbed and reminded the people that there was once a world of light. Sailor Moon, they called her. She embodied the light that was the hope, which in turn, was the image of freedom. They spoke of her as the Soldier of Light. And if there was anybody that the queen could hate, it was a rebel like Sailor Moon.


	2. The Tamed and the Untamed

_Author's Notes: Happy holidays everyone! After all the positive feedback and reviews I got with the preview, I rushed to get this chapter out this weekend. Thank you so much for the support and I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of a very long story. Don't hate me for cliffhangers. I do that a lot, with the exception of the first chapter. You will find that I can wrap things up pretty well for the holidays. Be safe and eat well! Chapter 2 will definitely be up by the new year. _

Chapter 1: The Tamed and the Untamed

The Head Chef of the Moon Kingdom dismissed the guard, who had stood by her bedroom door since her return from the kitchen. Upon returning to a more secluded place that was her bedroom, she yanked at her hair net and released her golden, auburn hair, which fell midway down her back. The long hours of sizzling steam from the stoves left her skin sticky. The toil at the greasy ovens made her weary of her duties. Heavily, she sank on the edge of her bed; her lazy gaze fell on the fluttering curtains of her opened balcony doors.

Loneliness was written all over the lines of her young face and her listless, green eyes crinkled in a deep frown. Her apron came off slowly with her hands working sluggishly. At first, she looked awkward, standing at a height of about 5' 9." Sometimes she did feel awkward, especially when she was standing next to a standard appointed bodyguard, who would be several inches to a foot shorter than her.

"Lady…" the soft voice of a maid said.

"Leave it," the chef answered with a tone of resignation.

The cling announcing her bath was ready and the clap of sandals against the granite floor meant that she was finally and officially alone—free from work and free from The Queen for the rest of the night.

She took a key from her mantel and moved closer to the balcony doors. Vengefully, she slammed them shut and locked them.

After doing so, she swung around abruptly, a snarl was in check. In her immediate vision she saw a small intruder just by the mantel. The intruder was hunched over, fists clenched tightly to her chest. Her entry through the balcony doors just a few seconds before the chef locked her in brought in a slight draft. The air around her was cool and soothing.

"Alright, Serenity. If this is how you want to do things regardless of what we say, then you leave me no other choice. You are to stay within your chambers until I can convene with the others."

The princess straightened, her night gown smoothing out gently. Serenity stared sidelong through thick lashes at the tall brunette. The cautious, concentrated look totally wiped clean from her silken, pale face.

"It's late. You shouldn't be out at this hour. We agreed that if you were to do this, you would do this during the day, Serenity."

Serenity's pigtails came to life as she bristled. The princess perkily answered her, "'We' as in you and the girls. I don't remember agreeing to any of the terms you guys engraved on my headboard."

"Serenity, don't play smart here. Why were you not in your room when I went up to see you? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you hungry?"

"Lita!" Serenity screamed, round silver buns jiggling above her head when she moved. "Don't go acting like an old clucking hen. I'm going back to my room right, now."

Lita reached out and stopped Serenity by grabbing her shoulder. She felt the princess flinch a bit, poorly hiding the sore spot that evidently left her arm limp against her side. "Serena, at first I thought this was purely good. Now I've changed my mind completely. You need to take a break from this vigilante work. Just stay home for a while so that this could heal. You're not much good injured in the first place." This is Lita and her warrior's common sense kicking in. Whether or not Serenity was actually listening properly, Lita had yet to see the signs.

Serenity's jaw tightened and Lita could tell the princess was once again suppressing her pain. Serenity raised her shoulder and gave her friend an amiable smile. "Like you've always said, Lita; No pain, no gain."

"That was ten years ago!"

"Lita you're not like this. You used to agree with me."

"Yeah, that was until Queen Beryl advertised a bounty in ten pounds of gold for Sailor Moon dead or alive. If she ever finds out who she really was, it's over! I don't know what else to say to convince you."

"One great soldier gone and I mean you, not me," Serenity whispered, sighing deeply afterward.

Lita stomped her foot and wagged her head at Serenity. "Now is not the time to be pointing out these things. The reason why I gave up my henshin form was to protect you…"

"I don't need that right, now," Serenity had always been quick on her feet with a retort. "A real soldier fulfills her duty before she thinks about herself. Her job is to protect those who need the protection."

"And that is my job!" Lita hollered back relentlessly. "When your mother died, she entrusted me with you. Give me the satisfaction of doing one thing right for once in my life." Lita gulped before dropping her tone sharply down an octave, "I have never had to raise my voice at you, but if I must I will."

"You already do it often enough," Serena sighed again, crossing her arms over her bosom.

Lita shook with an intense, electrical fury. She resented it when Serenity continued to rebel against her and the others. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle, but her heart forced her to go through all ends to meet the means. "Return to your room, Princess Serenity. Please."

"That isn't an order I hope." Serenity spoke as if she had something clogging her vocals.

"No, it isn't. It's a request from your aunt. She has left a present in your room."

Serena's complexion paled noticeably. "Again."

Lita nodded mutely, her own body feeling a warm sensation. "Serena, I believe in what you do. Just think about yourself, though. What is my purpose if you weren't here anymore?"

Serena's hand clapped Lita's shoulder. "I'm not the only person for you to live for. I'm sure there's someone else out there."

Lita's mouth flopped once or twice soundlessly. She wanted to say something to that, but nothing came out. Just breath and a whole lot of undignified noises to express her sound defeat.

"That settles it, my Dearest Friend." Serenity said, clapping her hands joyously. "You understand me the best."

"Lady Lita," interrupted the lieutenant of the fifth infantry behind Lita's closed door. The new voice perked Serenity up.

"Yes, Mina?" Lita called as she walked over to the door.

Mina swung inside and closed the door behind her. It was always like that, quick open, quick close, when she had something significant to confer. Mina acted as if she was a bored kitchen hand, instead of a standoff officer at times, when all sorts of secrets and spells come around her department. She spilt all news only to her most trusted companions, Lita being one of them.

Her armor clinked heavily against her body in her fluid movements. Neither Lita nor Serenity could ever get past the little shock phase from the display of a small woman like Mina, heavily armored, making movements to match a celebratory moon dancer. Mina managed to always sweep aside the wide-eyed looks and proceed with whatever she had to say. "Word has it that the general of the Rebel Army has been captured. The Queen has him locked up in a prison and plans to force him tonight."

"Very lightly put, Mina. I guess 'force' is better than 'torture' or 'rape,' more or less."

"Serenity! What in the name of the Moon are you doing in Lita's room?"

"She just came by for a chat," Lita said, stepping in. Serenity was once again going to owe Lita big time for this one. Lita always covered for her absences since nobody else could.

"What is this about a general?" Lita queried, redirecting Mina's suspicious glare from Serenity to her.

"Whatever it is, it isn't important. The Queen probably wants the man to fess up or else. She's not going to perform intercourse on him. She only does it to the most beautiful men she can get a hold of," Lita said, thinking that she was offering some true insight to what seemed like an eccentric situation. This was not the kind of news Lita welcomed after a long night's work of feeding crabby Dark Kingdom visitors.

Mina shook her head. "You apparently don't know anything about Endymion."

"I know Endymion. I've heard of him at least," Serenity chimed in. "He's a hero, right?"

Mina gave Serenity a side-ways glance. "Yes and strikingly handsome, too. I've seen him." Her words were directed to Lita as if she did not want Serenity to participate in the gossip.

Lita groaned and felt her body running out of steam. "If that's the case, I suppose we have to save him."

Serenity wrenched Lita's closet doors opened one by one.

"Serena, what are you doing, now?" Lita demanded of her.

"Coming up with a disguise for a man probably around your size, Lita."

"Good idea, Serenity! Let me help before I return to the fort tonight," Mina said, her commander's façade dropping for a millisecond. Mina actually agreed with Serenity that this general could be saved. For that short moment in time, Serenity thought she was seeing the old Mina again, the Mina from the past, the light, warm-hearted Mina from her tranquil childhood memories. Mina—always sticking her head into other people's business; Mina—always joking and laughing; Mina—always conspiring and gossiping when she dropped all serious dealings; Mina—always bubbly and jubilant in light of humor. The Mina that rarely showed her face appeared for small catches and glimpses.

"If the leader says it's a good idea I guess I have to agree," Lita said, opening her drawers to fish out a bonnet. "Will this do?"

Serenity giggled lightly, giving quick nods to the young women as they sifted through Lita's disused wardrobe.

**oOoRedRosesoOo**

With Lita's garments in hand Serenity rushed through the dimly lit corridors to her room. Silent footsteps and vigilante agility placed her in an almost incognito disposition. By the time she was at the front of the door to her room she had blood rushing to her face. Her fingers started twitching nervously because the meeting was always the hard part for her. The explaining usually took a toll on her.

Her door suddenly opened and Serenity nearly jumped out of her slippers in surprise. A maid came out and bowed. "Princess Serenity, you're present is lying in bed waiting for you. Enjoy," she said, bowing a second time.

Serenity stopped the maid from leaving, "Molly?"

"Yes?"

"Tonight will you keep watch over him when I leave?"

"Why must you step out this time?"

"I need to make a quick run."

Molly grasped Serenity's warm hands. "Alright, but I must warn you, that it is pretty risky to be pulling more than one off tonight. Queen Beryl and her minions are home."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Just make sure, no one, especially my aunt, comes around here as usual."

"She will think you're busy," Molly whispered, giving Serenity a knowing wink.

Returning her friend and trusted servant's smile, Serenity entered her room. Lightly on her toes, she made a pathway to her bed, where the bulk of a male body was waiting for her.

Serenity looked at him with sisterly affection as she did for all men who waited for her. They were always naked and usually cold, too. They were supposed to be cold physically and emotionally. They were physically cold when she touched them because they had been lying awake naked, with nothing but a thin sheet to cover themselves if they wanted it. Serenity was never prompt about receiving her gifts at a fashionable time. She was always out very late, showing her obvious disinterest. As for why they were emotionally cold and aloof was because they hated being used and forced upon. They hated to be the sex toy of women, even women of Serenity's breed. Their hatred sometimes left a cold sweat across Serenity's forehead. Beryl's presents for her, handsome men, attacked her, cursing her and her family. Serenity never blamed them for their blatant rage because she herself could never imagine being in their positions. Watching some of them scream at her in fits, cry for their loved ones, or beg for mercy brought tears to her eyes.

Tonight, Beryl had given her yet another present. One that was silent and obedient. One that was willing and waiting. This was the kind Beryl usually tagged as a "rare delight." Serenity noticed his pale skin over his muscled chest as he sat up against her headboard. The lower half of him was covered by a blanket. He was young and beautiful, even more beautiful than all of the other ones she had in her bed.

"Hello, I am Serenity. You may call me Serena," She greeted cheerily, still standing a fair distance from her bed. Over the years the princess had learned to brace herself for anything.

"I am humbled, Princess," the young man said, shifting a little as if to step out of bed to walk up to her.

"Wait!" Serenity held up a hand. The other hand flew to her eyes by instinct. "It's alright. Please, remain to conceal yourself."

He paused in his movements and looked at her, nonplussed. "I am yours tonight. You may do with me as you please."

Serenity laughed uneasily. "I have no intention of forcing myself upon you, Kind Sir."

His shoulders slumped and he looked slightly disappointed. His reaction to this statement confused Serenity. Usually the men that lay in her bed were hard pressed to keep her at a distance.

"But Princess, I thought…"

"You thought wrong," she said, smoothly interrupting him. Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "I am here to set you free. When you are in the bed of Serenity you are but a minute closer to freedom."

"I don't understand…"

Now, fully sure that he was actually harmless, Serenity took a couple of steps closer to him. Her eyes met his deep azure eyes. She examined his face and hair with a mournful look.

"You have long hair."

"I do."

"Would you mind putting it down for me?" Serenity asked, beaming at him some more.

"As you wish." He undid the ribbon around his navy blue hair. Serenity watched in fascination as his long hair fell across his back and shoulders. "Is this alright, Princess?"

Serenity took the last few steps closer to her bed and sighed dreamily. "It's absolutely perfect."

The young man stared at her intensely. He shook his head and spoke hoarsely, "You're what is perfect. Your eyes, hair, fair skin, and your heart."

"I've never been complimented by a man before. You really are too kind." Serenity sat on the edge of her bed, looking up at him curiously. He was aware that she was still studying him.

"I don't mean to offend you, but you're as beautiful as a girl right now." She extended a hand out to him. "Please accept my friendship."

He placed his cold hand in her warm hand, igniting a memory. "Seiya," she whispered. "When I was young, you used to work here at the palace."

"You remember!"

"'Seiya' was what your mother called you when you were trying to run away from the guards, who were chasing you for trampling the flowers. Your mother, Estelle, was very angry with you."

"Yes, my family used to serve yours as gardeners. I don't believe we've ever met formally. You're ability to remember such a quaint thing is quite amazing."

"What can I say? I never forget my past and the things I love belonging to that past…"

Seiya's throat tightened and he could feel his heart picking up the pace.

"I love the way things were in the past. That is why I will never forget the past." Picking up something purple, she draped it over Seiya's head. Seiya tipped his head back for her to tie a knot under his chin.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Giving you a disguise. Look, Seiya." She pointed out each piece of garment in her lap. "You're going to be a lady tonight, so you and another man will be free."

"But I thought tonight we were…"

"I'm not interested in that sort of thing, Seiya. I never have been. Just because The Queen has changed doesn't mean that I have as well. Understand?" Serenity huffed indignantly. From there the princess discussed her plan with her male associate. Together they were able to collaborate and take Serenity's plan into action.

Serenity took the winding staircase into the dungeon. She tactfully tripped over the hem of her skirt just as she reached the bottom step. This was where the dungeon security was situated.

"Are you alright, Princess?!" The guard questioned as she kneeled to assist the princess.

Serenity gripped the guard's shoulder. "I'm fine. I was just in a hurry to see the prisoner."

"You must mean The General."

"Yes, that's him. Which cell would that be?"

"The one in the far end. Be careful. He is said to be very dangerous."

Serenity grinned. "No worries."

There was a pungent smell of urine and blood. Her slippers were soiled by the muddy waters. The sound of dripping water from the leaking pipes and the rattling noises from the cages echoed through the dimly lit hall. This was not her first time down here, but every time she was here, she felt trapped and lonely. Her heart went out to the poor, innocent souls who became victims to her aunt's unexplainable cruelty.

Her feet became silent when she reached the designated cell. She gripped the bars and whispered into the darkness. "Hello? Is this the cell of Endymion? My name is Serena. I'm here to help you."

Serenity reached for the keys inside her dangling sleeve. She had nabbed them from the prison guard just a while ago. She fumbled at it because of her own nerves rattling her senseless.

Finally the barred door clicked and gave way. She hurried inside and walked to the end of the cell where a shaft of starlight peaked through the hole above her. She heard a rustling behind her.

"Endymion? Please answer me!"

She gasped as rough hands grabbed her arms from behind and pushed her against the wall in response to her plea.

"You are The Witch's niece. I would remember your face from anywhere," he whispered bitingly into her ear.

Serenity grimaced in pain, feeling the blood circulation stutter through her arms. "Please…"

"That's right, you little wench. Beg for your life."

Serenity's eyes widened with horror. "I'm here to help," she gasped.

"Liar! You're here to use me like she does."

"I have no intention of doing a thing against your will. Unhand me!" His grip loosened and she quickly backed away from him. She took a deep shuttering breath and placed a trembling hand over her heart. It thundered as she gazed up at him.

"You act as if you know my face as well," Endymion grumbled.

"I have, but you see… We met a long time ago… What am I saying? I sound like a rambling fool… I should stop now before I get myself into trouble." She had her hand to her forehead as she whispered these things in an even tone for herself. She apparently had no idea that he was listening to her private rant. She turned to him and spoke directly to him, completely forsaking her fear of him in the darkest corner of the cell. "It's best you follow me. I can guide you out of here."

She started for the exit, but he stopped her by yanking her back. "I don't trust you, so let me make the first calls. If you do well as to help me out first, I'll let you finish the rest." He gave her a sly smile.

This was not the Endymion she remembered. "I'm taking you away from this cold, dreary place."

"I don't need you to because my ending up here was the plan." Endymion grunted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I got caught on purpose, knowing she will eventually take me to her rooms, where I can execute my plan."

She shook her head. "No, it's far too dangerous. If we falter in this escape now, you might not make it out cleanly. To her rooms? That's like entering a lioness' den!"

"You would be the one to blame if we are caught, wouldn't you be? That is if we get caught."

"I do not think…"

He pulled her arm over her head and drew her against him. "Look, do this and I won't break your arm. How 'bout that? This proposition won't have you thinking twice about helping me out if you knew I am capable of causing you pain that would make you wish you were dead."

She took a deep gasping breath, biting her lower lip to calm the throbbing of her arm. He really was cruel, harassing the arm that needed to heal after battle. He was testing her to her limits and he was not even aware of it. Pain veils the better judgment in everyone, but not for Serenity.

She tugged him down the hall by the shackles, getting long stares from the servants. She gave them all a condescending glare if they stared too long and too hard for her liking. If they knew any better they would at least turn away for a second. Otherwise they would have to prepare to face the wrath of their queen.

At the door to Beryl's bed chambers, Serenity and the prisoner named Endymion halted.

"Okay, the Queen hates being interrupted by anyone, so…"

Without letting Serenity finish her speech, Endymion swung the door open and ran inside. As he rushed in he drew his sword out of thin air.

"Endymion!" Serenity shouted, eyes dazzled for only seconds by the crackling sparks that brought out his blade.

* * *

Outside the gates of the palace, Queen Beryl turned from Mina.

"My Queen?" The young woman cautiously murmured, reaching a hand out as Beryl faced the palace and had her back against the lieutenant. They had been talking, but something jolted between them that had The Queen suddenly look away from her. "What's the matter?"

"Do what you must. There is something I must attend to."

Mina's mind reeled with the overwhelming concern for the princess. She tried to anchor The Queen down. "But…"

A long, crimson nail stroked Mina's young, ashen cheek. And these words formed from dark, rosy lips that sealed ill-fate, "I have faith in you, Lieutenant."

* * *

Serenity shivered. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I don't know. But the door is shut tight, it won't budge!"

"Do you know another way out?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then, we're all set." She hadn't the energy to argue with him. The night had been too long for her and the speed he was taking her at was arduous to her body and mentality.

In the gloominess, they saw a glimmer of something shinny.

"That's it!" Endymion shouted.

"What is it?"

"The object she uses to destroy us. The thing that killed my family and thousands of my men!"

"How does a simple, round, black ornament do something like that?"

"You're acting the part of a stupid, ignorant princess, I see."

"It's an heirloom."

"An evil heirloom that must be destroyed!" He approached the object with his sword raised.

Serenity shrugged and turned to one of her aunt's dressers out of curiosity. She pulled open a drawer with a jewelry box in it and touched the lock. The lid flew open just like that and hit the floor with a clatter. At the same time, Endymion struck the Dark Orb with his sword sending a clang through the room.

"What are you doing?!" They both shouted at the same time. One was angry and the other was shocked.

"You stick to your trinkets and let me work alright?" Endymion hissed vehemently, shoving his shoulders back to make another blow. CLANG.

"Do that again and the whole palace is going to come running in."

"What did I just say to you?!" Endymion roared at her.

Serenity looked into the box and reached inside. She gripped four rods and pulled them up to her face for a better view, but the lack of good lighting made it difficult for her to see.

"If these are really what I think they are, then, I have found them, but I can't really see," Serenity whispered. She fingered the four transformation pens in her hands.

"The blade doesn't seem to work. I must try to take it off this pedestal," Endymion said aloud.

"No, don't! The only person who can touch it is The Queen. It will cause you severe injury if you touch it."

The blade in his hands disappeared. "Now you tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"And how would you know this? You wouldn't have happened to slip and hit the thing off of its stand one day, have you?"

"No, it's what she tells me."

"If it hurts someone by touch, why would you think it wasn't evil?"

"Because it's the same with the Silver Crystal! She can't touch it as I can't touch the Dark Orb."

Endymion glared at it for a moment. "Very well if I can't destroy it. I'll kill the next closest thing to her."

He suddenly came up from behind her with his hands raised.

She clenched her eyes shut and shrieked softly, keeping her voice in check. There was a light. A familiar light that appeared and then was gone in an instant.

"Oh, no! Where'd they go?"

Endymion took a step back and watched the princess with her hands clenched to her heart, spinning frantically on her toes. Apparently, she was looking for the trinkets she had been holding in her hands. She forgot that he was still standing at a dangerously closed perimeter around her.

"I can't have lost them. They were right here in my hands."

"You have lost it."

"I beg your pardon."

Endymion moved down to her eye-level and pointed at his cranium. "Your mind isn't there."

His sinister sarcasm sent her brain into a tailspin, but his proximity was sending her heart into zero-gravity. He made her adore him the more with that wicked smile and charming rhetoric. She was always drawn to him. She had always been drawn to him since the first day she met him. The first day was so long ago.

"It's getting late. The Queen will return soon. Let us take the secret passage out." She stepped back and shoved her arms into the wall. There was a tremble. Then, they hurried to the end of the chamber and headed for the new opening. Glancing back at the Dark Orb, Endymion felt hope disappear and despair filling the abyss that once belonged to that hope. The wall closed on them and they were now engulfed in more naked darkness.

Serenity led the rebel general, holding tight on the bonds around his wrist. Dawn was approaching and she was running as Endymion took bigger strides to keep up. She pulled him into a room and slammed the door shut.

"I'm getting a bad vibe for some reason," she said.

"Your Highness, thank Celeste you have returned unscathed! Lady Lita is turning the palace upside down looking for you! You are precisely two-and-a-half hours late," Chided the maid, Molly. "Seiya has been waiting ever so patiently."

"I got Endymion back. Now, go keep watch."

She brought the two men out to her balcony and peered over the ledge. When all was clear she gestured Endymion and Seiya over.

Seiya was first to speak. "It has been too long since I have seen you, Serenity."

"I will see you again," she whispered, blushing as he kissed her hand.

"I know it."

"Please have a safe journey, and may Celeste look after you."

"Thank you." He whispered back. Then fluidly swung over the granite ledge and began a decent along the vines of the wall.

"You've met her before?" Endymion questioned, looking irritable.

"Seiya is a man."

"I know he is."

"Then, why?"

He jumped onto a lower ledge and twisted his body to her again. Endymion gripped the top granite ledge with one hand as he waved his other hand in front of Princess Serenity's solemn expression. Her clear blue eyes were like two glittering benitoites between the darkness of her room and the cloudy velvet sky outside. Her silver hair shimmered as she tilted her head to the side, entranced by Endymion's large hand in front of her face. Her fingers on the curtains she held apart, tightened. Somehow just staring at the man warmed her soul and she managed to smile at him even though his eyes only reflected hatred.

Endymion grinned back the grin of a hyena. Then, the fingers of the passing hand in front of her face, curled. Endymion shook his fist and out popped a flower, in which Serenity was not familiar with. Red petals danced around his hand before they sunk into the bottomless floor below them. Her light eyebrows went up together as she murmured, "My." Her obvious awe and interest made Endymion chuckle.

"Like The Witch I have a few tricks up my sleeves. What about you?"

Serenity's hand gently settled over her left breast. "I…" Somehow his intense, depthless, midnight blue eyes drowned her words every time.

Endymion pinched the stem between his thumb and index finger. Handing it to her he said, "This is a red rose from my planet. Take it."

Serenity took it, eyes aglow and heart aflutter.

"Ow!" She cried as the flower landed limply against her palm. One crimson drop of blood landed on the red petal and seeped through the same colored pigments. She watched in fascination another drop collecting in the center of her forefinger.

"That is the color red, the color of blood. You will see more of your own blood if I ever see your face again or ever as so much detect your presence, Princess," Endymion threatened coldly. Slowly, eyes fixated on her trembling face he descended from her balcony and took off with the other runaway into the night.

Gradually, Serenity rebuilt her courage to watch their fleeting departure. She let out a deep, lovesick sigh as she leaned over her balcony railing.

"Oh, Endymion," she whispered into the night.

Her white dress twirled around her pale legs as she spun on her toes in delight. "He's the one," she said to herself aloud. Her soul repeated it again, 'he's the one.'


	3. A Synchronized Escape

**MW: I've been sparring with life and almost got KOed. Literally. You know how it feels when you get so tired and you start speculating everything you've done so far? It's kind of like regretting a chapter you wrote and feeling it's too late to edit it since you hate reposting a second time. You end up feeling defeated. I kept revising what I wanted to write about in chapter 2, so that was one reason why I delayed updating. Another reason is because my grandma had a stroke and I'm kinda taking care of her at night. Well, I'm sacrificing a bit of my writing time. I've come to the point where I just don't know what to do with chapter 2, so I'll just submit this the way it is. I can barely focus on my studies sometimes, so I was able to add a bit to the chap. Please review and let me know how it goes. And hopefully, the next chapter of my life will be better than this one and I can give something I do my all. Thanks for understanding.**

Chapter 2: A Synchronized Escape

Her helpless, high-pitched scream pierced the hall. Serenity flinched, unable to bear it, tears pricking her eyes. Every whipping lash was like a slash to her own bare back.

"I hope this will teach you to take better care of prisoners," Beryl spoke, her cruel, deep, red lips smacking at every syllable.

The guard who was on duty at Endymion's barred door bear the wounds of her, Serenity's, mistake. Serenity had freed Endymion, eluding the guard in the meantime. However, the story which Beryl knew was that Endymion had gotten a hold of Serenity during her visit to the dungeons. He threatened to kill her if she didn't help him escape and the ominous gift he left her, a blood-red rose was proof of all the horrors that the princess went through that night. Everyone knew the high general of the rebel forces had amazing powers, but no matter how amazing or mystical his powers were, no man could break through a barrier that the Queen created. Only a mishap from a foolish guard could let anything like that happen. How could the guard let him escape like that unless she opened the prison door?

Serenity's lips trembled as she fought the onslaught of truth so willing to escape her and ripple through the open for all ears. The story heard around the kingdom was only half true. She withstood five long minutes, watching the punishment along with fifty other shadows until she could not bear it any longer. Her legs carried her forward, towards the Queen and the crumpled, humiliated, bare-chested girl.

"You dare endanger my niece!" Beryl's grip around the handle of her scourge tightened as she raised it above her head.

"Please!" Serenity screamed, suddenly leaping forward in a desperate moment. She kneeled in front of the half naked guard, facing the lash that was about to be thrown. The whip encircled Serenity's left arm as she raised both her arms to protect herself and the victimized. This time the princess winced out of pain as she felt the sting shoot through her arm.

Beryl gasped. "Serenity, what are you thinking?!" The aunt threw her whip down and bent to inspect the niece's wrist. "You foolish girl!"

"Please, don't hurt her anymore!" Serenity begged, dropping her hands and slamming them to the floor. The shadows watching had never seen the princess look so pitiful. Their silhouettes wavered and a hushed murmur like the fizzle of a crackling fire rose.

"But, she…"

"It wasn't her fault! It was mine! I wanted Endymion to myself, so I thought I could have taken him to my room. I never knew it would have gotten someone else in trouble. Forgive me!" Serenity shook with the force of her words… lies…

"Serena…" Beryl's husky voice reached her ears. Serenity felt, a long, sharp nail tip her chin back. Her eyes met dark amber, almost black eyes. Her eyes used to look brighter, Serenity thought in wonder. They were brighter before she took over the Dark Kingdom and built a second palace there… "If you had said something sooner, you would have saved the girl this trouble."

"Forgive me!"

Beryl's glistening teeth, gnashed together, resembled a smile as she stroked her niece's cheek affectionately. "You have nothing to fear. I just wish that the next time you want something you would come to me first…"

"I…"

"You don't need to apologize again. Do know that you must consult me first if there is anything you want."

"But can't have because you want, too?"

"You silly child, are you going to talk that way in front of all these people?"

Were they people? They all seemed like shadows from the damned that Beryl brought with her on her way back from the Dark Kingdom. Ever since she was little, when Serenity saw them, or sensed their presence, she received a dark, menacing vibe that was like a chokehold around her throat and a sharp icicle through her heart. They didn't seem like people to her. They seemed more like vessels molded by some dark, forbidden magic.

Beryl's lips covered her gnashing teeth again. "Every bit like your mother. So, you didn't enjoy my present to you?"

"Well, it was very thoughtful of you," Serenity said, her warm smile changing the mood in the slightest way. "Thank you."

"You're very welcomed."

Beryl turned on her heels, glancing back at the princess still on the floor. "You can help her pack her bags. Get that creature out of my sight. The weak have no place in my palace."

With a quick nod to no one in particular, Serenity hastily picked up the tattered cloth on the floor that used to be the girl's shirt and clumsily threw it over bloodied shoulders.

The girl spoke to Serenity through her cracked, bleeding lips. Her voice was faint and dying, but she took Serenity's hands and bled. "Thank you, Princess."

Serenity's glistening eyes fluttered close. And when she opened them, the girl was in her arms; cold, bare, and gone.

Serenity frantically looked up at her aunt, who was already leaving through the back hall. "Your Majesty!" Serenity shouted urgency evident in her breaking voice.

"It's tragic, Serenity."

"You cannot do anything for her?" Serenity asked, in her soft, childish, and incredibly small voice.

"I am leaving to go back to the Dark Kingdom, so I haven't a minute to spare."

Serenity hugged the girl to her and wept silently. A part of her was wishing Beryl would just turn around and look at this pitiful girl, but then again, another part of her was telling her that this girl was in a better place, done suffering.

Serenity sniffed, her eyes still half covered in the curls of the guard's limp, lifeless head. "When will you be coming home?"

"When my work there is done. Please, Serena. Stay in your room and wander less."

"You're plotting to destroy her… Sailor Moon, I mean."

"Now, that's nothing you should worry about, Child. You take care of your own things first." Beryl left, leaving her wishes with Serenity.

After Beryl left the Moon Kingdom, Serenity ordered a courier to send a message to the mother of the dead guard. Then, she organized a grand burial before she sought out Molly.

"I can't bear it. I'm leaving," Serenity said to her with that look of dead seriousness.

"Shouldn't you let Lita know about this?"

"And have her hold me back?"

"Princess… As much as I am opposed to you leaving, I know you're still going to leave, but what of The Queen? Have you notified her of your departure before she left?"

"I will return when she has."

"Princess…"

"It's not like it's my first time being gone for a couple of days."

"Yes, but by the sound of your voice, it seems that this time it's going to be longer."

"When I'm back, no one will even notice I was gone."

Molly gathered the other woman in the circle of her arms. "Please Serenity, be safe."

Serenity threw her cloak over head and fled from the palace.

Miles and miles away, Raye, who had been drinking green tea out of a cup stopped in mid sip when a crack suddenly spread from the lip.

Amy holding a daffodil watched stunned, as the flower wilted crisply in her sight.

Mina halted her horse from a gallop to a trot and wheeled around to face the direction of the palace.

Premonition… The ladies felt it like the fire, ice, or light that blazed, glistened, and sparkled in their bloodlines. It was just second nature when the signs pointed out to them that something wasn't right.

"Damn! That girl!" Lita screamed, slamming the door out of the kitchen as she stepped out, fuming. Molly teetered behind her, soap foam around her arms and on her apron. She had been scrubbing pots when Head Chef stormed in with a shout. "Where is she?!"

The look Molly gave her confirmed her suspicion.

"I can't believe her!"

"What are you going to do? What if Serenity returns?" Molly wailed frightfully, watching Lita leave the kitchen for the last time. The other girls left the same way, throwing their high lives over their shoulders for the slums. Just screaming and shouting that they all couldn't stand it anymore. Until only Mina and Lita were left. But Mina rarely hung around the palace too long, so Lita was really the last one. It would be no surprise that Lita would finally take her leave today. It was an impending fact.

"I'm going to find that girl and put her back in her place. From this day forward, I am Lita, the hunter," she said with venom in her voice. Her words echoed through the hall as she threw open the back doors and ran toward freedom. Dawn approached with her golden torch and red veil fluttering in the sky. Lita charged onward only stopping at the gates which were being drawn to bring in a train of new men acquired from the spoils of war. None of them properly fed or dressed for the past eight hours.

Eyes told a story; story of sorrow, story of contempt, story of honor, or story of glory. His eyes told the story of anguish and betrayal. That was all Lita saw in his soulful eyes as they dragged him by his chains. He was the tail of the new slaves that were dragged in for the Queen.

Head Chef's heart writhed with anguish, realizing that she could not feed these people. Her people. What kind of chef was she when she couldn't help satisfy the appetites of these hopeless men? The life she possessed in the palace was a stigma to who she was. She was not useless or worthless, she told herself, because she had a choice before her. With her own hands she could do so much more.

Lita glared at her clenched fists. These hands were not as strong as they had been in the past. In combat she used to be the best of the four inner senshi, but often she wondered where her place was now.

She was walking by the line when an electric shock gripped her. She realized she was at the end of the line, almost shoulder to shoulder, with the last slave that had caught her eye in the beginning. Slowly, she turned to look at him. Invisible strings pulled her glistening, forest green eyes toward his and there she saw the soul, raw, beaten, and famished in his dark chestnut eyes. Lita had to squeeze her eyes to calm the invading power of his emotions overwhelming her senses.

"How dare you make eye contact with the lady?!" Cried the guard on the other side of the slave. "Cast your eyes downward, you scum!" The guard turned to Lita with a toothless grin. She was only a girl, rough by the years of experience as a guard. "A thousand apologies, Milady. Let me whip him good for you."

"Enough!" Lita grated, grabbing the arm of the slave, feeling the crusted scars on his arms. She had been tantalized by his eyes for so long, she hadn't noticed the length of his tangled curls or the scars that marred his golden skin. The scars ran long and deep and Lita traced each one of them with her guilty eyes. Lita lowered her eyelids, in which the slave and the guard took as a sultry action. They already read her intentions by the lick she gave to her soft lips. "I want him," she said hoarsely.

"In your bed? Lady, he is but a mere worker."

"So?"

"He's strangely quiet. He almost bit off the finger of a guard!"

"Was he protecting someone?"

"A child—but he's so scarred."

"For protecting a child I suppose. Is this the kind of punishment you give to a likely man for my pleasures? Shall I report you to Queen Beryl?"

"Please don't…" The guard flinched.

Lita grabbed the man by the shackles around his wrists. "Unleash him."

The heavy metal clunked to the ground and left a dent in the grass.

"And if I ever hear you question my authority again be sure you will eat empty plates for a fortnight!" She swung around, flinging the string that held her burlap sack over her shoulder. Her hand was on the slave's elbow as she wheeled him around.

They took a turn behind a pillar and she pushed the man against the wall, throwing her sack to the floor momentarily. She was still riled and he couldn't understand why. Her emotions rolling out told him that she had been acting in front of the guards.

Her eyes roamed over his ravaged body as if measuring him. "Is the child yours?"

He shook his head.

"Female or male?"

He made a gesture with his hands, which Lita recognized as a sign for 'female.'

"You're a mute?"

He lifted his foot and showed her the tattoo of the letter 'F,' which stood for the word 'faulty.' Lita trembled at the sight of the red mark, holding back a hand that wanted to rub the damned thing off.

He moved his hands, telling her that he had been mute since birth. He only wanted to protect his niece, but they took her from him.

"I know where she is. Alborn Convent. Girls are usually taken there when they have been living with men."

His hands frantic, spoke to her, 'I don't know how to help her. I promised to protect her. I promised I would save her.'

"You can keep that promise. Just say that you'll help me get out as well."

'You are free and in no need of anyone's services. How can I help you?'

She snorted. "Free? I've been like a caged cougar almost all my life." She calmed herself, so not to give away their position. "Look we both need to get out and since I'm a woman I can give us the cover we need during our travels."

His fingers twitched in anticipation. 'What is your plan?'

Lita smiled ruefully as she snatched her sack in her hands again. Rummaging around, she found her hunting knife. The man watched as she tied her sack around her slim waist all the while gripping the blade between her teeth. Her hands jerked wildly as she worked quickly, covering the little time they had left to put her plan into action.

'What are you doing with that?' He was worried.

Lita took the deadly weapon out of her teeth and handed it to him. "You're going to hold it to my throat and we're going to step out of here."

He gave her a look of horror, his hands shaking too much to express himself.

"Oh, don't worry. They know me and they can't lose me. Without me, they'll be having mush for the rest of their lives, so they won't attack you. Don't worry, okay?"

'I don't hurt women.'

"You're not going to hurt me," she whispered angrily.

'I don't.'

"You…"

Footsteps sounded and Lita panicked. Thrusting the knife down her belt, she pushed the man against the wall hard. Her body eased against him as she twined her arms around his neck and stopped the fluttering of his hands below her chest. She pulled his head down and took possession of his shocked and opened mouth just around the time the guard whipped around their pillar.

"Milady, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that this one is a mute! I heard from another guard… Oh my!"

Lita pulled away slowly and turned to the guard. "A little late in telling me. I am aware of that."

"I—I beg your pardon!"

"Off with you."

"Y—Yes…" She scuttled away.

Forest green met golden brown. The man's mouth was still hanging open from the hard exposure of the young woman's blooming innocence. He felt it; her bare innocence in front of him was there the moment her mouth touched his. It disappeared as rapidly as it came because she was a fighter and fighters don't get distracted.

Lita took the opportunity to proceed with her work. She seized his hand and slipped the dagger into his grasp. Without warning or word, she spun around until her back hit his hard chest. She was light, so he did not get the wind knocked out of him after getting hit by her three times already. Lita pulled his arm over her neck and dragged them out into the daylight. The guards and the slaves saw them at once.

Lita made gestures in front of her eyes and the man followed her lead. They edged to the gate, Lita being more wary than the slave.

"Halt! Do not harm her!" Cried one of the guards.

"Let him go!" Lita screamed, her own convincing terror reaching their ears.

"He will take you, Milady."

Lita wrenched her eyes close. "It matters not. Let him."

The gate opened. Lita's reassuring and demanding grip against his firm arm urged him onward. The slave dragged Lita all the way into the covers of the trees on the east side of the country. The two of them disappeared.


	4. Sailor Moon's First Appearance

**Let us step back a bit. About three-fourths of this chapter takes place in the past. When you find a split with this "****oOoRedRosesoOo" it means "break, let's take a step back and make sense of the past." I hope this chapter will explain why Serenity has been so head over heels over a guy that wants her dead. Read to find out more!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sailor Moon's First Appearance

"Welcome home, Master."

Endymion shook off the cloak on his shoulders and gave a short nod to the man who took it. Endymion sat in a chair and looked crossly at the man, the only other man in his tent. He was back and there was no one at camp who didn't know that he had arrived unharmed with a man dressed like a woman. Endymion was not in the mood to be grilled by even his closer subordinates, so the only other man in the tent stared at Endymion as if waiting for orders for the front.

"Status report on the front lines," Endymion said as if reading his lieutenant's mind.

Kunzite ran a hand smoothly through his silver hair and spoke in his baritone voice, "The rebel troops marked at the Celestial Gates of the east front are uneasy. They sense a disturbance."

"The Witch?"

"No, Master. Nothing as sinister, but still powerful nonetheless."

Midnight blue met silver in the orange lamp light. "Any idea who might be the cause of this disturbance?"

"If I knew wouldn't it make more sense for me to just say?"

"Perhaps this matter is better for your judgment since I have been away for some time."

"Never doubted your return," Kunzite said as he poured a cup of ale for Endymion. He handed it to the general, who took it quietly and absentmindedly.

The liquid seemed to ease the soreness of his throat and satiate the emptiness in his belly. He spoke with collectiveness, now. "Kunzite, take five of the best mercenaries with you and move to the Gates. Secure it in three weeks time. No more than that."

"Less, Master?"

Endymion's teeth gleamed when he showed a smirk. "No hurry. You'd be bored until I secure the west side."

"You are nearer to the palace. It will be dangerous, Master."

"Not so much because it seems the witch has left for a while. Until she returns I believe I have the upper hand."

"Then, I shall wipe out as many forts as possible." Kunzite bounced on his feet as he swept the sword and scabbard into his two hands.

"You see to it." Before Kunzite disappeared, though, Endymion added for precaution, "Kunzite, let me remind you to show mercy to those who surrender."

With a sweeping bow, Kunzite left without a word.

Endymion looked out of his tent, frustration and apprehension intent on his visage. He knew what Kunzite was capable of; absolute torment and cruelty to any who were against the rebel army. It almost happened before and it could happen again. The first time it happened, Endymion had met Sailor Moon.

**oOoRedRosesoOo**

It was dusk and Serenity lay, crouched under a tree. The only protection she had was the darkness and the greenery that hid her otherwise dazzling uniform. Only the blue of her fuku and the red that faded to grey in the darkness were safe from sight. Everything else, including her brooch, tiara, earrings, white top, and her pink boots easily stood out in the black night. She had to press even lower when a few rebels trooped by the area, satisfied with their fill of loot.

The rebels thought they were safe after taking Fort Orange Hill. They were stupid and foolish. Beryl had a surprise for them in the back if they dared go further and Serenity knew it. She knew it because she had been in the conference on the Moon when Beryl had come up with the plan. _'Slice them from behind and they'll feel no pain.'_

Serenity grimaced, feeling her leg cramp from the near five hours of disuse. Her stomach was growling and she was afraid she would give away her position if she dared twitch a muscle.

The last time she had been to Earth was before the war and before her mother died. Back then it was dazzling. She enjoyed seeing the flowers bloom in the spring, the colors on the leaves change in the autumn, the farm animals herding around the green meadows in the summer, and the white snow that seemed to dissolve and become one with the earth in the winter. It had been the perfect haven, but now Beryl destroyed the beauty. The soil was dry and the flowers were grey. Most villages were ransacked and burned down. Sweet smelling flowers were replaced by the scent of gunpowder and blood.

Serenity rolled a little to her right when she noticed some of the area was cleared. She was curious to see what the commotion was about on the left. She started noticing the anguished cries and the female soldiers who stood in rows, back to back. The scene horrified her because with their heads hung low and the faces covered in grime and blood, she saw a trooper raise his sword at one of them. This one, however, looked like a woman taken right out of the village; a spy perhaps, who led to the destruction of many of her people. Serenity had to get closer by reaching up and over and pulling her body into the leaves and branches of a tree. She looked down, her heart beating ten beats faster than before. Her hand gripping a branch to steady herself trembled in anticipation.

"How did the witch know we were here?"

Here, Serenity knew that this wasn't the only woman, who betrayed the village. It was one of the strongholds of the rebel army led by Prince Endymion, former heir to Earth's throne before Beryl chased him off of his own planet. The only way for anyone outside to get it was through bribing a bunch of the villagers. Concern stormed into Serenity's mind as she thought furiously over what might have happened to many others before her arrival at the capture. She felt she was too late already.

"You Wretch! Tell me!" The man backhanded the woman and Serenity could see the blood flying from her mouth. The man reached into his army jacket for a handkerchief to wipe the flecks of blood on his pale hand. Then, with the same hand he touched his silver hair and smoothed it down his back. His face showed indifference and he didn't seem to mind the fact that his men were kicking another prisoner just a couple of feet behind him. In fact, the terror surrounding him seemed to make the man gloat. Such a scene was horrendous to the point Serenity almost hurled in her position.

"Say something! I know you can speak when you could take the pence of gold and say thank you to the enemy!"

Serenity almost lurched over when she saw him hurl a stone into her face. The black and blue mark under her eye where the rock had hit was now proof that her loyalty, it seemed, was to The Queen.

"Sister!" A little girl of about ten years of age rushed forward, thinking she could save the hunched betrayer of the rebel army.

The man seemed to turn and raise his hand at the child, but before he could even touch her a blur swept past him. Suddenly the girl was safe in the arms of a young woman on the roof of a hut. Silver pigtails billowed around the two of them and everyone who saw them held their breaths in awe.

That was the last straw. Serenity couldn't take it anymore. The branch in front of her snapped and she rushed to the aid the little girl. As she picked her up and pounced off the ground to gain back the speed and momentum to land on the rooftop, all she could remember were the tears on her pink, cherub face, and the fear that shined in her walnut sized, brown eyes. It gripped her heart and squeezed at her air supply, taking almost all her strength to land on her two feet safely without slipping.

Honestly, this was a man that frightened Serenity to the point of despair. If she had to fight him it would be quite the task and now that she dared protect this child, she doomed herself more.

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing?" He sputtered, rage gushing out of him as he flung his arm out at her in accusation.

"Protecting the innocent from the likes of you."

"Women are not to be trusted and you have created the biggest crime of taking the child as your ward, now," he bellowed.

"Release all of them or you fight me!" Serenity screamed, hoping that he didn't catch the tremor in her voice.

"I would gladly take you on, Woman," he snarled as he drew his sword and pointed the heavy metallic weapon at her. "But you do not look fit to fight," he whispered, the breeze in the night carrying his words to her. His eyes were a study on her uniform, which did little to conceal her legs and bare arms. Times were changing, but did women think they had a right to flounce about baring so much skin that would have been a shame in the past?

"Stay here and don't move," Serenity ordered the girl at her side as she pulled to her full height. All the time she motioned to the girl to sit, so she wouldn't fall the one story that kept her away from the man with the sword and a puddle of other men with dangerous eyes.

Now, he could tell that his challenger was still young. A child, not many more years older than the girl she had just saved; a bit wobbly on her two feet as she pinched the ruby on her tiara. She glared at him, hating the fact that he was going to be the first man she would have to fight at the start of her career as a vigilante. She had fought before, but never with a man, yet.

"Don't underestimate me," she roared, before sending the piece of jewelry in his direction. What he had thought was only an ornament, flamed with a gold light as it shimmered its way at him. It barely missed him, singing the grey material at his shoulder. He grimaced at the fact that her weapon was able to graze him.

Without blinking he spun on his heels again to avoid another attack that he almost missed seeing come at him. He was gasping for breath, landing on his stomach to avoid the gigantic white beam of light that seamed to crystallize out of no where.

He was ready to retaliate, but the chance was short lived. Endymion sauntered into the battle field, his eyes blazing with rage.

"Kunzite, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He seethed.

"We've been breached, Master. I've been only trying to…"

"Enough!"

Serenity leapt from the rooftop and ran up to Endymion. "Sire, he threatens and abuse the innocent."

Endymion turned, stunned, to her. With a short nod of understanding, he moved to disentangle the woman that had been tortured by Kunzite.

In an attempt to stop him, Kunzite shouted, "Master, that one is a spy!"

The cold, fixed stare that Endymion gave him, stopped him short in his tracks. The man who had the higher command silently ordered half the prisoners to be released and made his way to the heroine, who had dared defy Kunzite and protected the innocent.

"Thank you," he said, taking her hand and kissing her gloved knuckles.

Serenity blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Your name?"

"Ah… Sailor Moon." She was flustered by his affability.

"Never heard of you nor have I heard of or seen the kind of magic you possess." He was referring to her tiara and the brooch at her bosom.

"I've been meaning to tell you in person," she spoke, shifting uncomfortably, on the move to have him follow her. "It isn't safe here, Sire. You must go. Queen Beryl has set a trap and—"

His hand seized her upper arm and he pulled her to a stop. His eyes turned dark as he fixed her with a glare that made the hair at the back of her neck bristle. "I do not understand. I wish to know which side you are on."

"Huh?"

"You saved those women, trouble to my army, yet you warn me of future danger here. Your actions and speech baffle me I must say."

"My name is Sailor Moon," she said slowly and quietly. "I am from the Moon and I stand to protect those in harm's way."

"A champion of justice, then?" He said doubt cast into his eyes.

"A champion of both love and justice," she retorted as if the additional 'love' was just as important as 'justice.' She shook his arm off of her and gripped his shoulder. "Listen to me!"

Her eyes pleaded with his and it opened his heart out to her just a little.

"I don't know what's over those hills. Waiting for you could be an ambush or explosives, Sire."

"Endymion."

Serenity shook quietly, her eyes opened windows to her surprise.

"Endymion," She grounded through clenched teeth, "Let me accompany you further through the pass."

"Lady, it will not be necessary."

"I insist."

"Don't test my patience," Endymion said, his brows drawn in irritation.

"Then, don't try to flirt your way out of my protection!"

"Flirt?"

Serenity balked, wishing she had thought before she had spoken. "I'm sorry. I get agitated by circumstances. I mean no offense, Sire."

Endymion looked appalled. "I am deeply offended nonetheless."

He was gesturing to his right hand man and had reigns handed to him. With princely grandeur he mounted his steed again. The humorous grin he wore accented the hint of jest in his deep blue eyes.

"It's alright, Sailor Moon." He said her name with a kind of deliberate drawl. It made Serenity feel weak in the knees, but she stood fast on her heels to see him off. However, there was no way Serenity was going to let him face danger alone. She was going to be one step ahead of him for precaution, so languidly Sailor Moon was absorbed into her surroundings again.

"You may go home where you belong, Sailor Moon… Sailor Moon?" Endymion steered his horse this way and that, but saw no young woman in a fuku standing next to him. It should have been a good thing for him to know that she had taken leave and decidedly to go home, yet there was a slight disappointing feeling settled in his heart. He wondered what the weighty feeling could have meant.

Endymion and fifty of his men traveled swiftly over the path. Their galloping entourage was picking up dust and covering them in earth. Endymion tried to forget the young woman that had worn her heart on her sleeve. He did not know woman like her still existed. He thought the extent of his compassion for her stemmed from their shared beliefs. She was so naïve and so very much like his younger self before this all-out war.

He only had about a minute to think when suddenly a blast up front took the two men leading the pack off their line and flushed the rest of Endymion's thoughts away. Endymion, who had fallen back to check on the others called out commands. "We are under attack! Raise your shields! Do not worry about me!"

So selfless! He was not like a legend, but he was a legend!

Serenity kneeled on the cliff facing the incoming attack. She had already felt it, but was not experienced enough to make out what kind of magic she was up against. She kept her eyes trained on the general, who also already knew where the attack was coming from.

There was no one in the pathway. This was dark magic at work. It must have been foreign to most of the men, since some of them were shocked to find thick, crackling, and black bolts of energy striking them numb. The attacks sounded as it rained from the sky, spoiling the earth in smog.

Endymion was thrown off his horse. Covered in blood and dirt, the prince called out again, "Stand your ground, men! Do not scatter!" Only about ten of his men listened as they gathered around their leader, forming a protective ring around him. "No! Do not do that! They will see!"

He was a strategist! Serenity looked to the moon and willed it's reflection to give her the power that this man so obviously possessed. Then, she did a dive and landed neatly next to the ring of men. They were too busy protecting their general to notice her land next to them. The brooch on the front of her uniform fell open as she whispered an incantation. Silver dust filled the air as she started spinning in the air beside them. Her magic and power were pure, but lasted only for an instant.

The only man, who seemed to notice the new recruit, was the prince himself. He gawked in disbelief, absolutely drawn into her energy. Hope welled in his heart and he started seeing smiles on the face of men even at their grim state of minds. The black energy disappeared, and almost immediately, Serenity withdrew her magic. Her brooch clicked shut.

She scanned the area as if to cover her tracks.

"Casualties! Injuries!" She barked, assuming the position of Endymion, who still seemed at a lost for words in the moment.

"The captain has a head injury!" The army physician replied.

Serenity made her way to the captain and had only touched the wound to make it better.

"Miracle," someone cried.

Serenity was in too fervent a rage to care what these men had to say. The praises and wishes were left unheard as the girl moved quickly to make her leave.

However, she was stopped short by the tall general with the dark blue eyes. His phantomlike gestures to his men to be silent worked like a charm. It did help the buzzing in her ear to quiet a bit.

"I thought you had gone back."

"I hate to brag, but didn't I tell you so?" Serenity laughed. "I'm only doing my job."

"No, you're like me," he said, following her receding form. His men stayed back to give them room.

"Me? I guess I'm a rebel, too. But did you also know I am a wanderer and a fugitive?" The sound of her own laughter rang in her ears as Serenity staggered forward and was instantly caught in the arms of the man she had just saved.

"You are like me because we fight for the same cause."

Serenity gazed up at him, her vision a blur, his face just swimming in and out of focus. Serenity leaned back against his arms to ease the painful swelling of her mind.

"What is this cause you speak of? Justice or your kingdom?"

Endymion was deeply offended by her menacing tone.

"I don't really know you, Sire. And I'm not really in the right state of health to chat."

"Then don't." He grated. And with that said, he seized her lips with his for an after-battle kiss.

When he released her, Serenity looked hard and long at him. It was funny, how her vision was clearing up. His kiss had a healing effect on her and it felt great even if it was a bit open and a total violation to her dignity and innocence.

It was like dropping a ton of bricks over his head when she pulled her head back. "You are a flirt, Sire. I will take my leave now," Serenity laughed again, slipping from his grasp and bounding over the cliff. She gave him a final solute before sliding down the other side.

**oOoRedRosesoOo**

Endymion dropped his cup ale and clenched his hair in his shaking fingers. It was too much on his soul to have never seen her again after that day. The young woman he had grown fond of in mere hours of his more youthful years was now grown-up. It had been six years since he met her and there was not a day he did not wonder where she was or if she was staring at the Earth when he was. He constantly speculated on her whereabouts. He even accosted some of the men, who had claimed that they had seen her fighting with them again. Was it real? It could have been a figment of their imagination--a beacon of hope--that saved them that faithful day or any other day the accosted men said she had arrived. She was very real to him, no matter what everyone else thought. He knew how real she was because even after six years he remembered her texture and taste, but above all, he remembered the yearning that was to follow for the rest of his days on the battle field. About a handful of the witnesses who had survived the war so far and that were present during the attack, could attest to the fact that the general and former Prince of Earth was in way over his head.


	5. Abducting the Princess

Chapter 4: Abducting the Princess

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Raye stepped out of her sacred sanctuary with a wail. She was agitated with her readings.

"I take it that you have read misfortune in your fire," the sweet, little Amy said softly. She had come hurriedly down the corridor of their temple and loft. Raye rarely burst into fits after a reading.

"No! On the contrary, everything is vaguely depicted. I can't make out any meaning in them."

"Share! Maybe I can be of assistance. Reasoning and analyzing has always been my strong points."

Raye scowled at her, but her features softened instantly when she got a good look at her friend. She took notice of the blue smock, the white apron, and the empty basket on Amy. She was about to go somewhere.

"Heading out?"

"To gather herbs for my potions. Will we have good weather for the rest of the day?"

"Grand weather, I suppose. But, Amy what could it mean; the red flower, cradle, sword, and Silver Crystal?"

"These were the images?"

"What I made of them; yes."

"That is surely most peculiar. Aren't most of your readings intangible?"

"It's hard to explain, Ames. They aren't words, objects, or even shadows. They are just feelings, but yet they are not."

"Intuition?"

"Definitely not! I don't rely on feelings as I don't wish for fortunes to come. I wait for it to come to me."

Amy was stumped.

"I'm glad there is a problem The Great Amy cannot solve. Makes me feel a little relieved."

Amy frowned at this. "Don't make me feel stupid."

Raye shook her head in dismay. "The wilting flower and the cracking tea cup."

"Maybe it was coincidental that we witnessed something so ironic."

"I wouldn't take irony into account so quickly," Raye said, suddenly lifting her red robes and stalking off to her room. Amy followed heedlessly listening to Raye's rapid relay. "We haven't gotten a reply back from Lita, yet. If we can't get a hold of Lita, we cannot take anything that happens too lightly. Keep your eyes out for the postal boy and your ears open to gossip. That's the only way we get news nowadays."

"Yes, I will stop by the market first. What would you like for supper tonight?"

Raye gathered a few things in her room and decidedly escorted Amy out. "Anything, but rice and beans. I'm kind of getting tired of that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Amy laughed as the two women parted ways.

The market was as busy as ever. Amy was walking by two senior citizens, who were gossiping animatedly.

_There was a sighting of that Soldier of Light._

_You mean Sailor Moon?_

_Yes, that's her!_

_The bounty is raised up to fifteen pounds now!_

_Unbelievable. Thank Celeste for having made me female and alive in this day and age! The Queen is all powerful._

_Speaking of The Queen, have you heard? The Queen has left the palace again._

_How is the princess?_

_Probably frolicking with the common men taken in after the war. Despicable._

_Ah, the spoils of war._

_Yes! The Queen has a go at one per meal, but that good-for-nothing-girl goes with two at once—I heard!_

Amy stopped next to the two spruce spinsters and slapped a hand to her thigh. "Who are you to spread such nasty rumors of our grand princess about?! Shame on you!"

If only they knew! Amy wished they knew what Serenity did all the time, putting her life on the line, never breaking, helping the slaves, and protecting everyone's hides no matter who they were. They knew nothing about Princess Serenity and lived on in their delightful little ways that The Queen did so allow for the women. Poor Princess Serenity was born into a cruel fate, always fighting and always hiding, so that gossipers like them could live on in their ignorance.

Amy's soft eyes hardened into crystalline icicles directing her full glare on the two out spoken women. Then, she turned, snapping her head forward and making her way out of the market and into the wild. She could only calm in solitude. It was how she was.

She left her basket in the bushes of the grove and sprinted further inward for her herbs. She knew exactly where the best roots grew and didn't hesitate as she stepped over brambles and snaked through thorn burdened branches. She rolled up her sleeves as she ran, fighting to find a break in the dense forestry. Finally, she slowed when she reached the field. Amy made a full stop just by the small dry patch of earth, where her herbs awaited her plucking, feeling both out of breath and the shock quivering through her bones. Slender fingers smoothed out the dark circles around her eyes. Finding moisture at her fingertips, Amy took a sharp intake of breath. She had been in such high spirits when she left Raye. Now, she was overly upset and even tearful.

Amy worked until the sun was starting to set on the horizon. She looked to the orange sky as she gathered her plants in the fold of her filled up apron.

Ever since she moved out of the palace with Raye, time seemed to fly faster than ever. She wondered if she could ever catch up to the past just trying to keep up everyday. Raye and Amy had a tranquil, quiet, and modest life, which was what both of them wanted. Ever since they were young and even before their Sailor Senshi days, Raye and Amy were the two girls who welcomed solitude. The only people who ever understood their ways were their fellow comrades and friends. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were best friends and the protectors of the Moon Princess since the cradle. When Beryl decreed that the Sailor Senshi were no longer needed, their transformation pens were taken from them and they returned to being regular mortals with high statuses in the Moon Kingdom.

Amy never told Raye this, but she had always felt that she, Amy, had given up on life when she had given up her place in the palace. Involuntarily, she had also given up on the princess. This reflection made Amy hurt even more. She felt just as low as the two gossipers in the market. The guilt of denying her obligation to the princess was a crime. She and the others had vowed allegiance to the Silver Alliance when they were three. Just because the Silver Alliance was dismantled, it did not mean her vow to Serenity had gone with it.

The original Sailor Senshi of Mercury walked her way back to the road. Before she got out of the forest though, she had to grab her basket of groceries first. In doing so, she ran into a bit of mischief. Boldly she stepped forward to confront the snoops rummaging through her basket.

"Who are you?" She explosively demanded.

The three figures, hovering over her things, turned abruptly. Each one of them was wearing a black mask over her face, but when the one in the middle actually pulled down the black material, she knew immediately that these were not women. The men advanced, but for some reason Amy was just rooted to the floor even though her mind was screaming to flee. Her body did not respond to her thoughts.

It was at that moment that she realized she was in a trap strewn from something inhuman-like. It was magic holding her down. One of them was a mage.

Damn! She laughed inwardly at the fact that she had become hotheaded like a friend of hers and neglected to sense the danger before stepping out. This was just one other mistake among many of her previous ones she knew she could not take back.

She was going to meet these thieves, hunters, rapists, or whoever they were head on. The horror and the fear reached her hard gaze.

"This lifestyle does not suit you, Princess."

He was in front of her and leaning slightly forward. He brushed some of her blue hair out of her eyes and chuckled. A blond curl slipped from the safety of his black bandana and his eyes shone with a mysterious green. "It's been awhile."

"Jedite?"

The man's green eyes turned a shade darker to match the green of the shadowed trees. His smile transformed into a frown. Swiftly, he reached out and applied the slightest pressure to the soft point in the back of her neck. The last things she saw and felt were the look in his eyes and the sharp pain in her neck where he had touched before she collapsed succumbing to the darkness.

**oOoRedRosesoOo**

Raye's eyes snapped opened, reflecting the flames of her fire.

"Hmmm… It's getting late. I wonder where Amy is."

Raye padded in her bare feet across the cold floorboards to the front of the house. She looked about the living area, which the two of them shared.

"It's getting dark out! What's holding her up?"

There was a clatter in the adjacent room and just as Raye was about to turn around and start yelling again, a hand holding a soaked cloth pressed against her mouth and nose. She got a good whiff of an aromatic spice and immediately felt the aftereffect of the anesthesia. She wobbled on her feet for a minute and almost hit the floor if it weren't for the other two men, who suddenly emerged from the corners of the room.

Barely hanging onto consciousness, Raye sensed the weak charms of their cloaking devices. They weren't mages, but they had magical items that shielded them from the priestess's sixth sense.

When Raye regained her consciousness, it was day again.

She was not in her own room, but in a tent. Her foreign surroundings reminded her exactly what had happened. Her instant realization got her immediately out of bed.

"Oof!" She hit the floor in a tangle of limbs, staring lamely at her bounded hands and legs.

"How could you make such a foolish mistake?" Came the angry question outside her tent.

"Sir, you told us to get you the girl at the temple! She was the only one there!"

"You imbecile! She has blue hair!"

The voices grew louder as they approached her tent.

"You didn't say that, Sir."

"I didn't think I would have to!"

The flap came up and two men entered the room. One was young and blonde and the other was middle-aged and balding. Jedite stared at Raye in horror.

"My apologies, please!" Jedite said with a low formal bow that almost reached the floor. "My men are nitwits. We mean you no harm."

"I would consider what you say if you untie me," Raye growled.

"We cannot do that at the moment."

"And why not, you damned man?!" She spat.

"I cannot have you raging through my camp in daylight. We might be spotted or overheard by unwelcome outsiders."

"Damn you mongrel--gypsy--beast! May Celeste curse you for your insolence! Fate receives you with death!"

The blonde man raised his eyebrow in shock. He looked down at his wear, which consisted of black trousers and a white puffy shirt. Did he really look like a gypsy?

"Are you done cursing the boss to hell, Kid?" Asked the middle-aged man when the ringleader suddenly became gravely silent.

"No!"

The bald man wagged his finger at her. "If you were with another foul bunch, you'd be alligator bate by now."

"Billy!" The blonde shouted. "Stop that already! It's your fault we have the wrong person in the first place."

"Fine. I'll leave you with her, then." The man named Billy stepped out of the tent. He looked relieved to leave.

"I'm sorry again. A thousand more apologies, Priestess."

Raye answered him with silence.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let us start over. The fellow that was just in here—his name is Billy. I'm Jedite. I have nothing to hide from you, so let me explain. I am on a mission to recover the Princess of Mercury. I plan to guard her from the wars and keep her safe amongst my men. A girl of her nature cannot survive on her own." His voice was sincere and soothing.

Raye was still stubbornly withdrawn.

"I want to take her away from this hell hole and offer her safety. I've known Amy for a very long time—when Mercury was still a beautiful planet. I am the son of a Mercurian nobleman, who swore to the royal family that I would always protect her."

This young man was a leader? He had a heart of gold to match that crown of gold on his head.

"Which past century did you come out of?" Raye spat. "You apparently do not know Amy well!"

"I haven't seen her in years. You cannot hold that against me."

"You idiot. How would I know where she went? She hadn't come home last night!"

Jadeite brandished a knife and held it close to the ropes around her feet.

"Tell me—is this tardiness frequent."

"No, she comes home in the late afternoon and prepares the evening meals. Why does it matter to you?"

Jedite slashed the ropes binding her legs and reached over to her bounded hands.

"I'm risking the lives of many good people by releasing you. Swear, you will not try anything!"

Raye nodded.

Jedite found this unacceptable because only words sufficed to him.

"Say it." He ordered.

"I swear!" She cried along with the roll of her eyes.

"We may be too late," Jedite grumbled as he released the final binds around Raye.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You said she did not return home."

"Yet! You are neglecting the 'yet.'"

"You were not aware that my men were not the only ones watching Sailor Mercury were you?"

"Who is this Sailor Mercury?!" She demanded suspicion rising for this stranger knew of Amy's past secret identity. "And what do you mean you've been watching the temple and so was another group?! Who are you working for?"

"Tsk, tsk. I'll explain to you on the way to the temple. You must show me the places Amy visits on her daily walks."

"You idiot. I know where she was last and it would be quicker to directly take you there. I want thorough details of your intentions and this 'other' you speak about."

Jedite nodded as the two of them strolled out of the encampment. "The only other man you have to worry about is my brother. He's the leader of a band of outlaws that take cover in the lunar caves. He has set his eyes on Amy for this war. She will be his to utilize in every fight if he gets his hands on her. That is why I must protect her at all costs."

"Is he an officer of the Rebel Army?"

"No, but he has done the reprehensible thing of joining Endymion."

"The Rebel Army fights against Queen Beryl's forces. The only ones against them are those who are on the side of Queen Beryl." Raye frowned at him, suspicion rising into the depths of her violet eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be…"

"I am on no one's side. The best way through this is to stay neutral. My men and I protect those in danger and move out."

"So if you saw any one like a Rebel Army member dying in battle, you would aid him?"

"No… He should die like the rest of them in this pointless fighting."

Raye's breath hitched. "Why Amy? What does your brother want with her?"

"She's the bait. The bait to bring Princess Serenity down."

Raye grabbed his collar. "What the hell is this? Are you making this up? Amy would never agree to that."

"Oh, you don't know that. My brother has a way with women. The will of a woman crumbles against his might."

"Ha! You have a lot to learn! Amy is the smartest woman around for galaxies and she is forever loyal to the Princess and late Queen."

"Are you prepared for the worst for your friend, Priestess? Because if we're too late we both have to be."

Raye stopped in the middle of the road as another retort died on her lips. Her sixth sense was telling her something was definitely amiss, so she walked along the perimeter of the grove before warily stepping in. Her frown disappeared and horror replaced it. Scattered on the floor were Amy's special herbs and a turned over basket. Raye fell to her hands and knees.

She whispered out Amy's name in her cracked voice as she knelt beside the basket.

"Dammit!" Jedite cursed from behind her.

"He took her already," Raye murmured.

"Priestess, go home. You have done your part."

Raye rose again. "Where is she? What have you done with my friend?!"

Jedite lowered his head in shame.

"I get it!" Raye stomped over to him. Jedite didn't even try to dodge when her leg smashed into his side in a perfectly executed round house kick. "You men only turn into the monsters that Queen Beryl make you out to be. You are all filth! What makes you any better than the Rebel Army or anybody else?!"

Jedite gripped his side, but did not shift his posture or even flinch.

"There's not a drop of honor in any of you. You have all done the hateful thing of kidnapping women from their homes. Is this your revenge on Queen Beryl—taking it out on the innocent?"

"That's enough out of you! Go home! I do not like your tone of voice!" Jedite turned and was making his way out of the wood.

"You idiot." Raye laughed, her hateful eyes boring holes into the man's back. "I'm coming with you and I'm going to save my friend."

* * *

**Truth be told: I couldn't wait to update this story. I'm kind of just throwing ideas out and scrambling to organize it all. Not a well thought out process, I know, but nothing has to be carved in stone is all I'm trying to get at. I've had many ideas so far, but whatever gets word processed comes down to the speed of my hands.**

**The reason why I enjoy writing this one is because I don't have to stick to one character. However, this kind of a story that's made up of many stories is the reason why there are so many cliffhangers. Multiple cliffhangers might lead to confusion, but no worries, I can remedy that. Here's my plan; after I have introduced all the characters, and end each chapter with a cliffie, I will mark where I left off. Then, the next time I follow-up with that chapter, which would be after a few chapters about other characters, I will start off with a quick summary and a little citation of where you may reread the chapter if you find you may have to. There is always a reason to my madness. And the reason lies with the conclusion of this story. If you want to see how this concludes, then you're going to have to follow me and I also mean you have to stick with me. I also stress that you review or PM me your questions and comments. Those are always lovely when I'm having a bad day. :) **

**I like my friends, I like my peers, I like my teachers, but I love my READERS! **


	6. House of Artemis and Luna

**Author's Notes: There are many questions floating around in your heads. I know because I read minds. Heh, and I read reviews… So I know everyone has a lot of questions; most of the questions I can't answer not because I'm rude, but because I want to sustain the suspense. Get it? Instead of getting at the obvious point in my notes let me get to the more abstract point that is the point of me adding notes at the beginning of this chapter; I'm trying to start off by saying that no, this new installment (ch.5) is not a continuation of a character we have already visited. On the other hand, I introduce to you Artemis and Luna—I hope the thought that you must have of me leaving them out can be banished now. They're kind of a boring pair, since they're already together together. Nonetheless they play such a crucial role in bringing all the characters together. Besides, I need brains in this story and Amy does not count because she's going to be too busy flirting with a very perverted bishie. Oops, didn't want to give away Amy's beau before the chapter's even published, but too late. Train of thought keeps going and the next thing I know I'd be telling you the next chapter will be Mina oriented. That's no secret either. I've planned the best stories to go with Mina. Oh, she's going to be one of the most captivating characters to join the crew of most captivating characters; but a character is only captivating in that it is the author's magic pen that makes such a task perhaps possible. Then, it takes great readers to judge whether I'm right or wrong. Enjoy Artemis and Luna's story and please judge by reviewing. I love that new button with the obvious green text "Review this Story/Chapter." Them reminding you to leave a word for me urging me to update as early as tomorrow (perhaps), which is better than the impossible-to-find "Review" trigger in that pathetic drop-down menu in the previous format of this website. **

**I really want to digress and talk about movies with you folks, but I believe you came here to read this chapter, so I won't hold you up. Hehe, I sound like a vault robber in a middle of a heist. Get it—Hold up? No. That's okay, I don't get me either. I'm not funny when I'm cracking lame jokes, but I betcha all would laugh if they see me fall flat on my face. If you have a heart cringe for me. **

Chapter 5: House of Artemis and Luna

It was a quiet morning for the private couple once of the palace life. The woman was in her late twenties, her hair a cascade of violet curls down her back. Ever since she left the palace, her face became paler and her eyes lost their luster. She sat on a stool by the fire with a book in her lap and a shawl over her shoulders. Luna was studying by the fire place again, when she heard a door creak opened.

Her husband, Artemis, slim and lithe, carefully came out of the laboratory holding a compass in his hand. He brushed his long white hair back with his fingers and moved to the shelves of books, leaving the object on an empty shelf in the corner. He leafed through some of the books and if he could not find anything, he searched along the bindings of the others to find what he needed.

"Shouldn't you be resting a while, Luna?" Artemis suddenly asked in the middle of his work.

"You're not going to force me into bed if I don't."

"Of course not."

Luna shifted from the fire place, her shawl slipping a bit, to show the tiny swell of her stomach. "I'm not sick, just pregnant."

Artemis glanced back at her, knowingly. "Weren't you feeling down in the dumps this morning?"

"I've been feeling like that for a while, now."

Artemis nodded, pacing behind Luna as he flipped through pages of _Magical Objectives_.

"Are you still working on it?"

"How else would I use my time wisely?" Artemis answered with a question of his own as he stepped behind the front counter of their little mini-shop. Artemis cleared some of the gleaming objects that were in his way to settle onto the flat surface with his book under his nose.

The place was quiet again, except for the crackle of the fireplace. Artemis started beating his bare feet against the countertop as he perused through a book and imitated the look of concentration in his wife.

"Artemis?"

Artemis looked up from his reading.

"I think I know what's wrong with it."

"Mm."

"It can't be fixed."

"Where do you get that notion? Anything can be fixed. It just takes time and study."

"But it says here, that not everything is made by mechanical means. Sometimes, these objects are made of something beyond human comprehension."

Artemis fixed his grey-blue eyes on his wife critically. "What have you got there?"

"If I told you, you would throw a fit again."

"Luna!" Artemis leapt from his place, throwing his reading down. He hustled to where she sat and grabbed the title from her

"What?! No—don't!" Luna gasped.

Artemis flipped the cover over and read the title aloud, _Silver Magic of Selene_. "Luna!"

"Oh, hush, will you?!"

"If we are caught with this…"

"I know. We are already under scrutiny. One more problem would end us up in unimaginable trouble."

"If you know this is bad, then…"

Luna barred her teeth at him in a ferocious manner, not fit for her image. "Don't give me a lecture! We are helping men right under The Queen's nose!"

"Yes, but that is unavoidable, seeing as it is a righteous thing to do."

"And a little research from the 'good' book is not right?"

Artemis kneeled in front of his wife, laying his pallid hands on her lap. "You know how much we're risking for this family already. I just don't want anymore trouble or anymore likelihood for trouble. Do you understand?"

Luna did not respond, but the tinkle of the bell at the front door signaled them outside to greet the customer.

"Hi, Madam!" Artemis greeted, bounding to his feet and huddling by the counter again.

The woman, who entered was barely a woman at all. She was short and shivering terribly, it seemed, from overexertion. Her hair was a strange combination of white and chestnut locks that swayed just at the shoulders.

Luna came up behind Artemis and the both of them gasped in one breath.

"Serenity?!"

The disguise faded. Princess Serenity's hair grew back to its normal length and faded out to the normal, brilliant, silver-blonde. Her hair was loose and not in the usual royal hairstyle. The sharp shape of her face fell into the heart-shaped look again. Even her skin color was back to its pale perfection. However, the dark shadows under her eyes were proof that she had been holding up her disguise too long with her powers.

"Serena!" Artemis cried, leaping up and catching the girl before she fell to the floor from exhaustion. Meanwhile, Luna had maneuvered her way passed the two, to bolt the entry again.

"Why, in the name of Celeste, have you decided to come all the way out here without contacting us before hand? Are you out of your mind?" Artemis questioned in outrage as he felt the princess sag some more into his arms. Her head fell against his shoulder.

"I just had to come because I could think of nowhere else to go," she whispered, her eyes half closed.

Artemis and Luna exchanged looks. Together they heaved the young woman into the next room for her to rest.

"I must say this is the most unpleasant surprise," Artemis managed to say through clenched teeth. "Off on a heroic spree again, Princess, or just going for a walk on the edge of the planet?"

"Going for a walk on the edge of the planet," Serenity sighed in sedated contentment, settling into the couple's soft mattress.

"This is awful, Artemis! I'm closing early, so we can take care of this," Luna cried in discontent. "We mustn't let anyone know she is here."

The tranquil setting was gone from the atmosphere and replaced with raw fear.

"It's okay, Luna. No one knows I'm gone," Serenity assured her.

"Serena, this is about the most absurd thing you have ever done! Worse than donning a Sailor Senshi uniform and calling yourself a super hero. You are out of you mind."

"Wait, Luna."

"—of all the things…"

"Luna."

"What is it now, Artemis?!"

"Do you hear that," he asked.

The two of them leaned their heads forward to the sound of a melody, a tune, just outside the door. It was Artemis, who actually led the way to the storefront again with Luna holding his hand behind him. They stopped by the shelf, where Artemis had left the compass and peered at the thing in curiosity.

They exchanged glances the moment they saw that the said compass, which was actually a locket, glowing and playing a melody. It was at the refrain again, repeating the gloomy, lulling, melodic theme that Artemis had heard first. The little yellow rays danced across their eyes and the walls of the shelf.

"Huh?" They both sounded.

A banging at the door woke the two from their dream state. Artemis ran into the room where Serenity laid and bolted the door behind him. Instantly the tune from the locket stopped. Luna picked it off the shelf and went to answer the door as the knocker remained persistent and impatient.

"Coming!" She slipped the locket in her apron and answered the door.

She gasped when she encountered the familiar navy cloak in the daylight. The customer stepped inside. Hastily, Luna shut the door behind him and re-bolted it.

"Thank, Celeste! I put up the 'Close' sign, so anyone would have just walked on by. I knew it was either you or the inspection officers."

"Artemis?" He questioned softly in his deep, throaty voice, ignoring the woman's quickening chatter.

"Ah! Sick with the cold. Awful isn't it?!"

He nodded, dropping his hood and studying her with his strict, midnight, blue eyes. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, something miraculous, Endymion!"

"What?"

Luna fished the object out of her pocket again and showed him his locket. "It fixed itself."

Endymion picked it out of her hands by the chain, carefully. The star spun in the air for a while before Endymion settled the object in his palm. "It feels the same. No life."

"It had been playing, though…"

It was not as if Endymion doubted her, but he had more important matters in hand. "May I see Artemis?"

"Oh dear, no! What if you get what he has! It's too risky. We can't have the general sick, you know."

"I suppose, I can sit here and wait until he must step out even for a moment from his sickbed."

"Uh, Endymion, you mustn't."

"Why, it isn't exactly fixed, yet. I want to also consult the both of you about some other matters."

"Perhaps I could just relay it to him…"

"No."

His firm objection got Luna rolling her eyes. Stiffly and with a slight limp, she went to the door and knocked ever so lightly. There was shuffling on the other side before Artemis stepped out, barely opening the back door. He looked exhausted, and ashen. A kind of cold sweat broke out leaving sheen across his forehead.

"General… I… Do not think this is a good time." Artemis said with a slight mean grimness that he never used toward Endymion.

"It's urgent."

Artemis maneuvered to the counter, stepping over some boxes laid out in the back. "What is it?"

"First off, get better."

"I beg your pardon?"

Luna cleared her throat. "… The cold, dear."

"Oh right!" Artemis faked three horrible coughs, glancing once to Endymion's solid stare. The general seemed not to care whether he was really sick or not. He also did not seem to notice that Artemis and Luna were hiding someone in their room.

These two shopkeepers were once the Moon's finest Lunar mages and the queen's closest counsel. Like a lot of the court after Queen Selenity's death, they took cover at the edge of a small town a little ways from their palace. Men were not allowed to live within palace walls free and Luna had always been married to Artemis. There was no way she was going to turn him in, so the husband and wife struck a deal with their reigning queen. In exchange for Artemis's freedom the two would move out, give up their titles, and follow the new laws.

Artemis was basically placed under house arrest. Without warning there would be inspections done by officials of their shop and living facilities anytime during the late mornings to early nights. Living in such recluse had made them wary with their magical dealings. In order to continue their livelihoods, they had decided to open a shop that specialized in magical objects. They repaired things and, on occasion, invented new items for use. Usually the objects that were made had to be hidden away during inspections to be safe from confiscation.

Ever since Endymion had befriended the two about a year ago, he understood why they lived in so much fear. The two of them looked over their shoulders way too often and daily developed their distressful talk and movement whenever Endymion crossed their threshold. They were scared everyday, but somehow Queen Beryl did not scare them enough to make them cowards, who did not reach and defend the freedom of all peoples. They were good people because they put their lives on the line when they were in the middle of starting a family.

For the welfare of these people he kept his meetings with them a secret. His short absences as a general did not bother his men much, since they were well aware that he was more than capable. There was never rising suspicion or heavy skepticism when it came to the general and his indulgences in hobbies other men have not the chance to attend. He was their general, their leader, their prince, who played the leading part of their rally for peace and liberty. He was gifted in both the arts of war and diplomacy, so no one ever objected to his thinking. No one ever questioned his whereabouts.

"I thought you might want to know that Beryl has taken leave again. It seems she has sent an army against one of my officers just before she slithered away."

"She goes on her trip to the Dark Kingdom often. I think it is some form of recluse and recuperation for her. She has always been that way in order to replenish her magic and strength. I believe she also consults some characters there, as well."

"The Dark Orb… Tell me more about it." The general stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Artemis shook his head in consternation. "What I've told you is all I know."

"It does not break with a sword."

"Of course not," Luna interceded, "Nothing can break it, not even with the Sword of Terra in which you are in ownership of."

Endymion's shoulders fell and his eyes sparked. "I cannot believe it!"

"Well, believe it! You mustn't try!" Luna cried.

Endymion leered at her.

"Endymion, don't tell me you…"

He didn't say anything.

"You rebels these days!" Luna huffed. She ran into the room that she and Artemis shared and slammed the door shut.

Artemis cringed. "Do not mind her. You have come at a particularly untimely matter. When you do even the slightest bit to worry her, she throws a fit."

"Tell me about it." Endymion rolled his eyes at the man.

"I don't quite understand your logic, either. You don't know that you're value here at the front is more than significant. People depend on strong leaders, so you cannot do something rash like this again."

Endymion yanked his hood over his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

Complacently, leaving the locket in Artemis' care again, he left the cabin. He begrudged Artemis and Luna much that day.

Artemis flipped the worn CLOSED sign on the door to OPEN again a few minutes after Endymion left. He was worrying thus his mind was elsewhere, so he was less careful than usual and permitted a toe to barely cross the porch. The dark etchings on his right ankle flared to life. Hissing, he hit the floor forming a bracelet with his pale fingers around the black lines circling his ankle. He couldn't move again as red ran thick and heavy across his vision. Gravity pulled him harder to the floor and pain washed over him.

"Artemis!"

Luna's light footfalls fell near his ears and he felt his tired wife pull him next to the fire place.

"Curse this deal," Artemis hissed as his wife embraced him and wept silently.

"Don't scare me like that. Don't go near the door again."

"I let it happen again. Cursed this mark Beryl has left on me."

"Hush, let me ease your pain," Luna murmured, kissing his ear and his face.

"Don't overdo it this time. Can't have us both immobile in a situation like this," he grumbled.

Luna laughed quietly running a hand over his eyes. "Rest, My Love."

"Maybe someday this ankle bracelet can be uplifted. Black magic taints me," he whispered drowsily as he steadily fell into a slumber that would last days.

Gracious, Luna was certainly beyond fatigue. Not only was her husband unconscious, but another body in the next room was also in that same state.


	7. Master of Poisons

Chapter 6: Master of Poisons

The heavy, metallic armor and helmet were just extra weight that she was already well accustomed to. She maneuvered through the camp with the confidence fit for her status as the highest commanding officer of the area. One of the messenger girls trailed her with a quill and parchment. The girl seemed frightened and lost at the same time, but she was supposed to be used to this by now. Jotting down quick messages was what she was trained to do aside from running on her two feet to dispatch these written messages.

"You're signature?"

Mina scratched her name on the parchment and waved the girl away.

"Would you like to take your armor off? Must be hot and stuffy," said the lady-in-waiting, suddenly appearing at her side.

"No, I'm going off anyway. It's fine."

"Off? Where to?"

"I'm scouting on my own."

"But, Lieutenant!"

Mina put a finger to her lips. "Quiet, you. No one needs to hear you. Prepare my horse while I'm gone."

"No!"

Mina took off her helmet and winked at the girl. "I guess you may occupy yourself by praying for my safe return, then."

Mina breathed the warm, dusty air as she circled the natural hot bath by the cave. It was here that she finally stripped her armor off and laid the laden metal by a tree. This place meant the world to her because it was her place. The place she and the other three senshi were dubbed guardians of the Moon Princess. The memory was old, older than the little fig tree that she planted just by the cave in memory of the Lunar Monarch, Queen Serenity. Anytime she came by this route, she took refuge in this solemn area. Sometimes she even bathed here as she intended to do again for the form of catharsis. She needed to clean herself of the bloodshed made by her army and the blood of her army altogether.

Mina pealed her leggings and rolled up her cuffs. At night, she thought she could hear Queen Serenity's words as if they were really there again. _Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love, I hail thee Guardian of Princess Serenity of the White Moon. Be with power, heart, loyalty, and courage._ If and when Mina closed her eyes, not only were the words and the memory of her own oath soundly clear, but the wavering image of the late queen would appear in her line of vision. Though a cloudy apparition she was in Mina's imagination, Queen Serenity was still tall, graceful, and beautiful. She would smile in a motherly fashion, putting all her trust and faith in the blonde, frail girl, who thought she would never amount to much, let alone become the leader. Mina took her job seriously keeping to her word remaining with power, heart, loyalty, and courage even under dire circumstances. She was accustomed to barely coming out of battles alive nowadays.

Mina closed her eyes and shuddered. The cold air pricked her skin, so she quickly ducked into the steamy waters. Mina's skin turned red and splotchy within minutes as she scrubbed herself clean.

The whole time she had her eyes clenched shut, blocking the steam from entering her eyes. A whistle about a couple of yards away alerted her of danger and she plunged over backward in an unwomanly manner. She braced herself against a sharp rock in the ground. Red blossomed in the waters in little red puffs from the fresh scar on her palm.

"Damn!"

Another whistle and this time it barely missed her ear as she ducked her head and cried out in fear. She swam to shore and grabbed her under garments, throwing them on hastily. Her blouse was just tossed on haphazardly as she made a dash toward the direction of her attacker. She sensed he was in the trees somewhere, judging from where the second arrow came from. Quickening her pace was a mistake because the moment she spotted him she had to balk. Balking nearly made her fall over in her haste. Mina slammed into a tree as another needle grazed the little hairs on her scalp. In a rage for being shot at thrice, Mina ripped the needle out of the bark and roared.

"How dare you—you coward shoot at me thrice?! Show your face!"

"Die woman!" He came down from the sky and tried to pounce on her from above, but Mina dodged again.

"Do not test my patience!" Mina screamed, flinging her dripping arms out.

Her attacker hesitated on his second move, when the Lieutenant accidentally revealed her feminism to him, her shirt hanging open. He stumbled and almost fell, so Mina charged first this time. Throwing a left hook and then a low kick. Her attacker fell with a groan.

"Perv…" Mina muttered. She inspected the needle between her fingers and noticed the purple fluid gleaming at its tip. "An attempt to assassinate a high commanding officer of the Royal Army is high treason." She gripped him by the collar and hauled him up to her eye level. It was then, that she noticed that this mercenary, sent to dispose of her, was much younger than her. He was between the ages of thirteen and fifteen.

"I don't care anymore! Kill me!"

Mina's hand trembled as she released him. Her twisted face seemed to ease out of its ferocious lines and wrinkles. She stared at him like a guardian would stare at a kid, who had done something wrong, but on second thought, it was actually not entirely bad. Without the resigned sigh as she intended to release along with the change of her expression, she addressed him a bit gruffly.

"Look, Kid, who do you work for? I'll let you off the hook if you just tell me."

He said it with pride. "Lieutenant Kunzite of the Rebel Army."

"Kunzite? Never heard of him."

"He buried an entire cavalry alive in the Nantin Valley! His armor is heavy with the blood of his enemies. His blade soaked time and time again of evil fluids."

Mina gave a quirky grin as she gingerly buttoned the front of her shirt and laced up the laces. "How fascinating. Sounds like a man with no value on any kind of life whatsoever. I wonder why a kid like you speaks so highly of him."

The boy blushed as he watched her dress. "You're nothing like him!"

"Of course not. I don't have the anatomy of a man and I don't have the guts of a man. Whatever I have, I make do; no complaints from this girl. Doesn't that make me great?"

"You're a lousy leader with no sense of dignity!" The boy huffed.

"I let you live, didn't I?"

"I will not beg for my life, so end it now, Damn Woman!"

"Do not speak with such an uncouth mouth!"

"Damn woman, damn woman, damn…"

The smack of flesh against flesh resonated in the air. "Inconsiderate brat!"

Tears sprung to his eyes. He grunted as he held his cheek with both palms.

"No manners at all!" Mina exclaimed in outrage. "Your General Endymion is now holed up at the palace prison. I doubt you would be pleased to join him, so I suggest you cooperate."

"I've said too much already. I cannot return, then. I must end it," he said to himself, emotionlessly.

"What are you on about?"

The boy drew his knife from his boot and raised his bare wrist to the blade.

"Wait!" Mina grabbed the blade with her pierced hand, twisting his arm back. The boy grunted in pain.

"I hate the kind of people who don't cherish their own life! That's a coward's way out. Your own mother would be ashamed to call you her son." She threw the knife to the floor as the boy knelt and wept before her.

"There is no meaning!" He wailed.

"Be gone with you." Mina murmured coldly. She turned on her heel and staggered forward. For some reason she suddenly felt dizzy and faint all at once.

"What's this?" She wondered aloud, her eyes coming in and out of focus.

The boy dried his tears. "You don't know me, but I am one of the great five mercenaries of General Endymion's army. I am Cody, Master of Poisons."

Mina collapsed on her knees and cried out in pain. Her hands gripped her shoulders as a chill engulfed her heart and sent a sizzling numbness through her veins.

"The knife…" She spoke inaudibly.

"All it had to do was touch your open wound…"

"You… I can't believe I…"

As she looked crossly at him, his face became a fuzzy blur. He rose and made his way to her. "It's a shame to have you die this way." The sound of his voice quivered in and out of audible clarity.

"You…" Bile rose to her throat. She felt her trachea closing up on her.

"It wasn't a part of my plan." His words were distant.

She clawed at his throat, but failed to do any sort of damage. Instead, she fell into his lap. It was then that he tipped her head back and poured something sweet into her mouth. "Rest in peace, Goddess."

And that was that. Mina slipped from the boy's arms and landed gently on the moss covered floor.


	8. The Depths of these Hearts

**Last time, chapter 2: Lita and her companion put on an act in order to escape from their fates. They both had their reasons for taking the risk. Lita left to fulfill her obligation to protect Princess Serenity, who had somehow vanished. Her companion needed to escape from the palace to embark on a journey to find his niece. The chapter ends when the slave drags Lady Lita into the forests...  
**

Chapter 7: The Depths of These Hearts

The one night after the quick escape and after the long journey through the forests, Lita had caught a fever. Her new found partner, originally a new P.O.W of the slave taskforce had helped sneak her into an inn willing to take them free of charge. She was surrounded by a pleasant crowd that even her new friend seemed well acquainted with. It was just a bit of foggy memory when the doors opened to them. Her scarred friend, having carried her bridal style into the warm den, continued to treat her with gentle care.

The first night, they passed the bar filled with drowsy eyes and ascended the stairs to one of the upper rooms. Then, within their room, Lita just slept in the straw mattress that offered her more comfort than the hard forest floors. She slept for three straight days.

"Achoo!" Lita sniffled. She sat hunched on her barstool, looking better since her fever had pretty much subsided. All that was left was the headache and the runny nose. Her friend was standing by her side.

He had just come back with some medicine from the pharmacist.

"You know," she croaked. "You shouldn't go outside. The streets are swarming with soldiers and I wouldn't be able to help you in this condition. I wouldn't know what happened to you, anyhow."

He was silent. She couldn't even hear the rustle of his movements as he set the medicine and a glass of water in front of her. Lita tipped her head back to look up at him.

"I woke up often, wondering where you might be. Don't worry me okay? You need to take care of yourself."

"Hey, there's no reason to worry, Darling!" Cried the bartender behind the counter. The bartender was also the owner of the establishment who took Lita and the slave in without question or hesitation.

Lita blew her nose in a wet hanky. "You two related?"

The bartender slammed a drink in front of Lita. The heavy, leaky stench of rum only made Lita feel queasier.

"What's the matter with you? Don't like a free drink—Madam Sheila does not give too many of those often you know. What do you want, Neph?"

Neph? Lita just realized that she didn't even know her companion's name.

Lita rotated to face him. "Hey, I'm Lita."

'I am Nephrite,' her companion beside her spelled out the name with the flourish of his hands.

"I'm Sheila. Neph and I used to play together when we lived in the city as children. We go way back." Sheila leaned over the counter and wrapped an arm around Nephrite's neck.

Lita sneezed. "Where are we? What part?"

"You're at Madam Sheila's Nowhere Inn. I just hung up a new sign. This is Jon Wire, a tiny village on the outskirts of the capitol. You've slept for three days. It's light outside now."

Lita wobbled onto her feet. "I must get going, then. I had no idea so much time has been wasted."

"In your condition, darling, you're not going anywhere. Sit tight until you get better. You're one tough cookie, I bet, but you'll only be a burden to Nephrite if you just wander away like that."

"But I can't stay for too long. I have a mission."

"You seem like a lady from the palace. I can't imagine, what a lady has to accomplish. Why would a noble have to do anything? You don't seem like you're fit to…"

"I'm fit! I can show you my worth! The others need me!" Lita cried as she stood on her two feet and glared at the other woman.

"I didn't say anything like that—what's that you gave her, Neph? Some kind of drug that causes delusions or impaired hearing?"

Nephrite shook his head grimly. 'I don't think there is any point in rushing right now. I think it's best if we stay with my friend, Sheila, until you're better. Besides, the army is probably looking for you. We should wait a few more days for the soldiers to disperse.'

"You don't know my situation." She laughed. "If the army is looking for anyone, they're probably out for Princess Serenity."

'I thought the princess was at the palace.'

"I wish that was the case. Then, I wouldn't be out here in this godforsaken situation." Lita held her pounding head between her hands.

'But you said you wanted to get out.'

Lita grunted. "I said that, yes. This is the best excuse to leave, though, am I right? I don't want to lose the good terms I have with the queen. I've managed life at the palace so far just because I have learned to get along with the crown."

'We go our own ways from here on out? I'll find my niece by myself.'

Lita grunted again. "You wouldn't know where to start looking. I thought we were going to partner up? Wasn't that agreed upon?"

'Not really.'

"Come now, I thought I said I'd help you out."

'You helped me enough.'

"You're being hunted down," she protested.

'Thanks to you.'

"I'm sorry. I thank you for helping me out."

'Obliged. I thank you for giving your neck to save me.'

Lita laughed quietly. "I guess we're back to square one again. Maybe it is best if we separated. I'll give you directions to the convent where they keep the orphaned girls. I don't know how else to help you."

'You're in a bit of a loop yourself. Don't worry about me.'

"I can't help worrying about my comrades, you know."

"Can I say something to intercede?" Sheila asked gruffly.

"You've already interrupted haven't you?"

"You're right, Lady Lita. Let me say it, then. Wouldn't it be practical for the two of you to be traveling together? Since you're both being hunted down, it seems much more planned out to join forces and flee. You two can protect each other better that way. Take turns looking out for each other. Lita you wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Neph. And Neph you wouldn't be free right now if it weren't for Lita. Just being the logical third party here."

Maybe she should have just kept quiet because Lita and Nephrite both turned to glower at her. Sheila's thinking was logical, though aggravating it was to Lita and Nephrite. Dealing with more responsibilities was something they were willing to endure, but the problem was they would just bring more harm to one another if they traveled together. If half the army was looking for Lita and the other half was hunting Nephrite down, working together would bring the entire army upon them. Lita did not want any more trouble for Nephrite. Nephrite did not want any more trouble to come her way either. It was enough that they were alive. What happened next was up to fate.

Sheila snorted. "You two are two peas in a pod, I'd say."

"What?"

"Same boring expressions and same irrational thinking."

Lita turned to Nephrite, her eyes sparkling in the shadows cast by the drunks wandering about. Lita made the slightest movements of her hands, fluid flicks of the wrists and twists of the fingers to convey her thoughts silently. 'My friend, I leave tomorrow because I must.'

Nephrite did not move or hint anything. He just sat like a stone statue as if waiting for her to say some more.

'If either of us survive this day and age maybe we can meet up again.'

Nephrite only glanced at her before getting up and mounting the stairs.

Sheila snorted.

Lita turned to her. "Will you stop that? It's annoying, woman."

"Pardon me, Lady. I'm usually not like this if people would just be honest with themselves."

Lita shrugged. "Nephrite's a thinker and I'm a fighter."

"That is why the two of you should get together."

Lita froze as the heat rushed to her face. "You're really persistent. Have I told you I can't stand boring men? Nephrite fits that category."

"Excuses, excuses…Come on, Lady Lita. Let's go to the hot spring. It will be good for your cold and we can have a woman-to-woman talk."

Lita perked up immediately. "The hot spring part sounds fabulous."

Sheila was relentless. Lita could not stand that side of her, but the woman reminded her a bit of her leader back home. Lita did still wonder about Mina and the others. Where were they and were they safe? They were all a long way from happiness, but it was healthy to hope.

Lita wrapped herself in a towel when she met up with Sheila already lounging in the steamy bath. Both women sighed.

"Feels good, ne?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, much better than the palace."

"The palace… I always wonder what life would be like in there."

"The palace is a prison, except you're well fed and well accommodated." Lita mumbled dejectedly.

"What kind of crazy lass would give that up and chase after runaway royalty? Sounds like a story that's bound to end in tragedy."

"Stay out of my private life, woman."

Sheila's frown faded to be replaced with a sly grin. "Women," she grumbled distinctly, her irritation at the gender apparent in her voice.

Lita scowled at her. "Aren't you one, too?"

"I wish I were, so I can get under their skin," She murmured. After that answer, Sheila slid over in the water until her chest hit Lita's shoulder. Lita turned bright red when she felt her flesh bump a rock-hard, flat chest.

Sheila was physically built like a man.

When that fact suddenly hit Lita full-force in the head, the doors to the changing room burst open. Nephrite stomped out, red-in the face with a dry towel in his hand.

"Hey, buddy," Sheila greeted casually

Nephrite shot him a venomous glare.

"Why the face, Neph? She knows."

Nephrite looked back and forth between them. Then, with a resigned sigh, he tossed the towel in his hand to Lita, who caught it easily. She turned a death glare to Sheila as well.

"Your real name," she ordered.

"Sheila _is_ my real name. No one has called me anything else."

Lita's heart constricted in humiliation.

Sheila stared back at her through the steam. Her face a total mask compared to the jubilant front she always placed on for her guests. "I'm not a man or woman. I haven't been anything since I was fifteen-years-old when I was caught stealing from a vendor."

"You…"

"Some palace guards poking their heads around caught me taking an apple off a vendor when I was just trying to survive. As punishment, they took off the part of my anatomy that made me who I was."

Lita's hand flew to her mouth in horror. Sheila sent her a menacing glare. "If it weren't for what you did for Neph, I would have turned you away."

Nephrite pulled Lita out of the water, lifting her by the under arms like he would a baby. He set her on her feet and shielded her from Sheila.

'Leave her alone. You shouldn't blame her for anything that happened so many years ago,' Nephrite's frown deepened.

"A little overprotective of some sassy palace lass, aren't you Neph?"

Nephrite pressed his lips together until they turned white. 'It's not fair that you're using her like this as an outlet for your anger.'

"Neph, what about your family? Your mother and your father? Your sister and her husband?"

'We all have our grievances, but none of them because of her. You know that.'

Nephrite turned to Lita and asked if she was alright.

"Don't you fret. I know how important she is to you, so I didn't take advantage of her if that is what you're worrying your head over," Sheila said this as she looked past the pair to the new person standing at the entrance of the house.

"Guards," said the dazed girl in the potato sack. "Thought you guys would want to know since you're housing him." She waved her rum bottle at Nephrite.

"Nancy, did you get that bottle out of the cupboard? Didn't I tell you to keep away from it?—Excuse me, you two…" Sheila grabbed her robe by the pool and threw it over her naked body as she climbed out. Her movements were quick and elegant. The robe just fell perfectly on her slim shoulders. "I'll handle these bitches," she sent a wink in their direction.

"She has a dual personality," Lita whispered once Sheila was out of earshot.

Nephrite placed a finger to his lips, a motion to silence her.

"Why, Ladies! What brings you to Madam Sheila's?!" They both heard Sheila theatrically cry out. "Just a moment, where are you going?"

Nephrite's arms suddenly circled Lita's waist. His hand that was pressed to her belly was like fire seeping through her towel. Lita gasped in shock as they both plunged into the steamy water.

The guards stepped outside and circled the perimeter. Nephrite tried to stare through the steam underwater, but he could not make out anybody. His safest bet was to remain under. He knew he could hold his breath for at least twelve minutes. He knew this for a fact, since he was a strong swimmer.

Lita struggled against his sturdy arm trying to get his attention. Her air supply was low because he had just thrown her into the water without warning. After a minute he finally turned to her.

Nephrite saw the terrified look in her eyes, but he didn't even realize what was wrong with her until he saw the blood flowering from her nostrils. Realizing that she was running low on oxygen he turned her face to him and held her mouth against his. If they had to share the same air, his air, they were down to about five minutes of oxygen. They had only been under water for three minutes. Would eight minutes be all the time the guards needed to scour the area? His chestnut gaze aligned with her terrified forest green eyes. He tried to relay his message to her to save their air and relax. Every breath they took counted, but every second counted even more.

Atop, Sheila was ready to tear some heads off. "I don't like it when people storm in here when I'm in the middle of a bath."

The captain glanced at her. "We're just doing our jobs."

"Piss off. Do it elsewhere. I don't house fugitives."

"I don't like your tone."

Sheila pulled her robe on tighter. "We're on my turf. I set the tone."

The captain seized her by the collar and shoved her toward the edge of the pool. "Then, I'll just brush it off this once." She gave her a menacing smile before shoving her into the pool. "Enjoy you're second bath."

Sheila plunged towards Nephrite and Lita. She almost laughed at the sight she beheld in the depths. One hand moved to flip the hidden switch as the other tapped Nephrite's shoulder. Before Nephrite could look his friend in the eye, a gaping hole swallowed Nephrite and Lita. They were tossed into a dank tunnel followed by the sound of clunk and thud… The secret door closed and Lita was on cold stone, spewing water and inhaling needed air. Nephrite was on top of her, rubbing her back and humming a comforting note in her ear. After catching their breath, the two of them followed the tunnel out to the opening. More forestry was up ahead. Sheila was left behind to face the mockery that she merely gotten used to after long years of putting up with it.

* * *

_I think I like Sheila. Because I do, she's getting an encore in later chapters. _

_Please review!_

_MistyWing  
_


	9. An Encounter with the Past

Turn away kiddies; it gets a little hot for a girl in prison with a man. Doesn't reach the dirty level, though. I've already suggested much more gruesome and much more horrific things. Thanks for the reviews.

-M. Wing

Last time in Chapter 4: Abducting the Princess, Amy was stolen on one of her outing trips, while Raye waited anxiously to realize that her friend was not to return. Who were involved in Amy's abduction and who could she possibly trust? She already doubts her own capabilities, yet she should still be steadfast loyal to Princess Serenity and defend her when people start talking. Being a little hotheaded landed Amy in trouble for the first time in her life…

* * *

Chapter 8: An Encounter with the Past

_Two children, who were just through with a decade of their lives, played chase on their clumsy feet around the edge of the pond within the palace grounds. Amy, the blue-haired child barely touched the blonde, elusive, child Moon Princess when the pursued suddenly disappeared into thin air._

_Amy huffed in the middle of their play, "Serenity! If you keep using that magic charm Luna gave you I'm not playing anymore!"_

"_Aw Amy! It's more fun like this!"_

"_Come out right now!" Amy shouted._

"_Come on, Amy! I'm just over here—Eek!"_

_Amy looked up at the highest branch of the willow she stood under. Serenity sat on the highest branch that cracked and shook under her weight. The young princess still giggled carelessly._

"_That's a high fall, Serena! Maybe you should come down before anything happens and we both get in trouble!"_

"_Pish-posh! I can swim pretty well, you know. You'll have to climb up here to get me down."_

_Amy shook her head. "This isn't fun anymore, Serenity. The height of the fall may leave you unconscious once you hit the water. The likelihood of drowning is 50/50."_

"_Don't be smart now—when…" Serenity's eyes popped open as the branch snapped and she fell. _

_Amy covered her face and heard only a splash. Water sprayed at her, leaving her soaked to the bone._

"_Serenity!" Amy whined. "Mother is going to kill me for this!"_

_When no response came Amy gazed out at the still water._

"_Serenity?"_

_Still no answer._

"_Serena!" Her trembling voice carried out into the air._

**oOoRedRosesoOo**

Amy bounced up from her sleep and awoke with a start. The mattress under her sprung and she felt a burning sensation on her wrists. She tried to pull her arms down, but something held them back. Amy looked up from her sleeping position and saw that her wrists were chained to the bars of the bed.

She groaned in dismay before looking down the length of her body and noticing the change in her attire. She was no longer in her outing clothes, but she was in a gold chemise that just reached her knees. The material was a button-down and it slipped from her shoulders.

Amy flushed, feeling violated and vulnerable.

Slowly, she brought one leg up and hooked it on the chains that tied her down. She hacked at it with her heel and said with a dismal grunt, "titanium."

"Impressive as always," the man in the corner of the room said, clapping his hands playfully.

She shrieked and brought her foot down barely shielding herself from those unknown eyes. Saying nothing she looked over at him, red in the face from embarrassment. She was mortified, but there was no way she was going to let her captor see her.

"You shouldn't try to put on a brave face. It doesn't suit you."

"Show yourself." She demanded.

He stepped from the shadows and Amy cried out in shock. "You!"

"You?!" He repeated hysterically. "I have a name, you know. A name that you should remember and it's not Jedite. After so many years since we've been exiled from our home planet, you still can't remember _my_ name," He groused, his face twisted into ugly lines.

She turned redder if possible.

The man walked up to her in a fitful rage. Amy's wide eyes followed the loose tendrils of hair that fell out of his braid and framed his face. He was glaring at her with such resentment; she did not believe anything had changed between them since they last saw each other. The animosity between childhood playmates, rivals, and classmates still ignited between them. That feeling always left Amy exhausted and despondent when it sizzled to dying embers behind the closed doors to her rooms on Mercury's palace.

"Amy!" He was on the edge of her bed and she only wanted to shrink into a corner, but her predicament did not allow for it. Zoicite shouting at her every now and then broke her train of thought.

"I have always known your name—Zoicite…" Amy whispered voice still hoarse from sleep.

"It's hard to tell after so many years. When you say it aloud like that, then I believe you."

Amy lowered her gaze and shook her head in dismay. "What do you want?"

"You should know."

She grimaced. "I only know what I can see and comprehend. And every minute I have to think it hurts." She remembered being knocked out just a few hours ago. If she was not so scared and so drugged she would be angry, like she would have been years ago if he had her tied down like this. She would not be so intimidated by him if it were not for the accomplices he was with earlier. Worse, one of them could use magic.

Zoicite loomed over her. "I know exactly what you're thinking."

Amy felt dirty as Zoicite settled between her knees and eased closer to her. The sultriness in his voice spoke enough that the power of words was not needed in this situation. She kept her eyes to the ceiling.

Zoicite pulled her up by the shoulders and pulled her chin back, so the only thing she could see was his face. He was closing space between them, but Amy was hard on staying focused the whole time.

This was a man that had once been a wild child, mean teenager, and now a philandering man that she had known he would become. She saw it when she was a gooey eyed teenager watching him from afar. The jerk knew how to seduce women, but he never tried any of his moves on her when they were younger. Perhaps it was because of where he stood in the hierarchy, way, way below her. Even then, though, she had heard stories of servants wooing princesses and Mercurian royalty committing adultery and getting away with it. It was all agreeable in the arrangements of loveless marriages. Lucky, for Amy, her parents learned to love each other. But what was she hoping for as a gooey eyed teenager? Was she hoping to elope with a scoundrel like Zoicite? The years of war did not make him change at all. Now, Amy just felt denser than she did before for even believing, in the moments of despair, that he was the answer to all her problems.

Zoicite touched the tattoo a few inches down her collar, but the girl did not flinch.

"You seem like you're used to being fondled. I heard that palace ladies got their pick of toys."

She looked him sternly in the eye, yet said nothing.

"You're prettier, now. Less plain. You really are the real thing." His thumb caressed the symbol of their planet under her collar.

Zoicite slowly inched his hand to the back of her neck as he drew his head down to kiss her. Amy flinched when he forced her mouth open with his seductive tongue, but she was still as stone. She did not even try kicking him off of her, which would have been easy if she even put the slightest effort in trying to protect herself. His hand had undone some of her buttons as he wrestled with his mind to stay calm over her. She still did not budge. He looked at her face finally and saw the silent tears falling.

"I'm not hurting you, so stop crying! This isn't our first kiss!" He yelled, partially to rid some of his own guilt.

It was true. This wasn't the first time he kissed her. He had done it before many years ago when she was only fourteen. When she asked him why he did it, he answered her, 'it was on a whim. It meant nothing.' She would never forget those words. They destroyed her vision of true love. It was the moment that changed her into the practical person that she had always been.

Zoicite stroked her thigh as he hugged her body to him.

After a span of time, she finally spoke. "You just think you can take advantage of me when you have me chained to your bed like this. Let me be the bearer of bad news, sir; I am not moved by you"

Zoicite growled as he threw himself back. He started pacing in front of her. "I definitely don't miss that smart mouth of yours. I only brought you here for..."

"I don't have anything you want. I have nothing. I'm not even a princess anymore, so holding me for ransom is absurd!" Amy was finally losing her composure in front of him.

"Who needs Mercurian royalty? What I need is—what _we_ need is Sailor Mercury to help us win this war against Beryl."

She closed her eyes. "That is a very noble thing for you to wish for, but your lack of humility will make the noblest of your family roll in their graves." Amy rubbed the tear streaks with the backs of her elbows. "I'm sorry, but Sailor Mercury died a long time ago."

A crazed look lighted his eyes. "Is that your excuse for giving up on this universe?"

"I rather help Beryl than help you at the moment. Maybe if you find someone who can ask more nicely and who isn't a raving lunatic, I might be able to provide a bit of assistance."

"I hate it when you act all high and mighty." He turned away from her and lowered his head.

It was, then, that he heard the click of the lock. He was already too slow when Amy unchained herself and bolted for the door. He was hot on her heels as he felt at his side for the keys. They were missing because she had somehow gotten to them when just her presence distracted him from his job.

Amy dashed down the corridor too scared to look back and see Zoicite over her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, Princess!" He hoisted her in the air and threw her over his shoulder.

"Unhand me, you maniac!" She writhed. "You're mad! Insane! I can't stand you!"

Zoicite's patience was completely depleted. He dumped the girl back in her room and locked her door. "I'll let you out of this room when you're finally going to cooperate!" He stormed away angrier than he had been in a very long time. As he stormed down the corridor, a smile spread across his face. It was a great feeling to have her home and under his care again. He could finally stop worrying.

Meanwhile, Amy crawled back into bed and cried herself to sleep.

She murmured in her sleep.

**oOoRedRosesoOo**

_"Serena, where are you?"_

_ Without another moment's hesitation, Amy stripped to her undergarments and threw her gown to the muddy floor. She dove in after the princess ignoring the chill of the water. Under water she peered around frantically. She only felt what her eyes couldn't see. One of Serena's braids twisted around her wrist. Amy blindly reached around the young princess's waist and heaved her up the surface._

_ Once they reached the shore Amy hysterically tried to revive Serena. The frightened girl, pinched the other, tickled her side, and even told her she was going to eat all the cake if she didn't wake up. When Serenity still didn't regain consciousness, Amy lightly patted her cheek._

_ "Come on, Serena! Wake up! Please, don't go!"_

_ Serenity opened her eyes and smiled wickedly. "I got you!" She cried._

_ Amy just threw herself at the other girl as she wept. "I thought I lost you."_

_ "I'm okay, Ames! See? 50/50 remember?"_

_ "I'm so happy you're alright."_

_ Serenity hugged her back. "You know what, Amy? I like you best like this. Raye would nag if I tricked her. Mina would scream at me if I tricked her. Lita would give me the cold shoulder if I tricked her, but you—you're just someone I can trust to have fun with once in a while." Serenity laughed hard, but still Amy cried. That would be the last time Serenity would scare Amy again. As fun as it might have been in the beginning, she did not want to see one of her best friends cry over her for absolutely no reason._

_ "Aw Amy, let's get you cleaned up or my mother's going to kill me!"_

_ "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm just glad," Amy repeated. _

**oOoRedRosesoOo**

Now, Amy continued to mumble this in her sleep. It was a memory and now a dream that anchored her loyalty to one person. The one person that would always need her to be strong in any kind of situation. Serenity.

Amy woke to the streaming light from the tall window of her prison. Serenity? Where was she now? What was she doing? Was she safe? These were questions she wanted answers to.

* * *

I'm going to need a quick reminder or two to update this ongoing story, so review (definitely if another year goes by without an update). Also, I will be happy to hear a preference as to which character you want to see in the upcoming installment. (Maybe, it'll help me switch it up some, so I don't bore you wonderful people). I'll always keep your opinions in mind as I write.

M. Wing


	10. Gently Coerced

We last met Raye in chapter 4 (Abducting the Princess). Jedite's men were sent to abduct Amy, but ended up taking Raye to their leader instead. At first Raye leads her abductors in a hunt for her friend, but soon realizes that it's too late. By the end of chapter 4 Raye swears to find her friend even if it means joining ranks with her abductors.

Your patience is now rewarded with a short chapter.

-MW

Chapter 9: Gently Coerced

The Priestess with no name came to be detached and alienated from the men of Jedite's tribe. She kept a distance and never spoke a word to anyone. It was entirely obvious that she would not trust anyone with her thoughts and opinions. However, their leader, Jedite, occasionally would catch a foul expression coming from her when he gave a command to his men. He didn't have to look at her sometimes and still feel her violet eyes scorching the back of his head.

At times, Jedite wanted to just go up to the firey priestess and ask for her opinion and wisdom, but like the rest of his men, he found her regrettably unapproachable. Play with fire and get burned by fire. He was hoping that he could someday be able to ask her, "Hey, what do you think of my plan? Do you sense any signs of forebode?" That day would come if he could win his way into her trust.

One day, Jedite finally gathered up his courage to speak to the priestess. Only problem was, he needed old, bald Billy's help to coax the girl out of her gloomy state.

"Excuse the interruption, Priestess. Billy and I have come to make a suggestion," Jedite said humbly.

Billy and Raye snorted at the same time. For a moment the older man and the younger woman paused to acknowledge each other silently. They were mentally sizing each other up, Jedite assumed.

Raye readjusted her concentration from Billy to the leader again. "We're way passed the point of being polite with one another. What's the suggestion?" She inquired calmly.

"I want to have Billy here teach you a thing or two about the world. We are a moving cavalcade that blends with the seasons and befriends nature. The world is are home and our tool of our trade. You'd be surprised what Billy can teach you about the wilderness. Billy taught me when I met him ages ago."

Billy chortled. "When he was a lad, he barely could walk on his two feet. Apparently, all he was taught was how to read, write, and play with swords. This chap used to move like a little girl."

Jedite glared at his old friend. "That was a different time and I did not move like a little girl! I was just a little stiff and unaccustomed to the wild."

Raye turned from them. Billy and Jedite caught the glint of humor, a fleck of burgundy in her violet eyes. Billy jabbered some more, a wide grin stained his face, "I agree—stiff as an old man coming out of hibernation. You can never learn enough, boss."

"The teacher and the student, the subordinate and the master," she half sighed, "I think I'm beginning to understand the aura between you two. I rather like the balance of power and only wish it was extended in the universe." Her eyes hardened and the burgundy vanished from them, leaving her eyes coal-like from the distance. "We passed the point of politeness, but I cannot see myself consorting with you folk."

"We told you, Priestess. We mean you no harm," Jedite said in a mellow tone.

Raye went around them, shaking her head at the same time. "My instincts have always told me not to trust too easily. You should follow your own instincts, too. Following your friend around and learning my way through the wilderness sounds appealing and even fun-"

"Don't count on that, Kid," Billy scoffed.

Raye paused and stared at Billy for a second before she rattled on, "To me it does sound fun because what I do is not fun and sometimes my line of work can be… disappointing. I can't be doing something at my leisure, not when my friend is missing."

"It's that stupid brother of mine who is at fault here."

"This brother of yours sounds like an ambitious man," Raye spoke, thoughtfully.

"Ambitious? He's a womanizer and that's all I've ever known him to be. You don't know what he might do to Amy when he gets his hands on her…"

Raye glared. "You don't have to worry about Amy. I know Amy and she might not seem it, but she's as tough as you if not even tougher."

Shaking his head, Jedite grumbled, "I certainly hope you're right."

"You need major counseling and if I didn't see you as a threat because you kidnapped me, I would be glad to give you that counsel. It's too bad circumstances turned out this way," with that said, Raye departed from view by speedy exit. She maneuvered her way out of the camp to be with her self again. She ignored the petrified and suspicious looks the men gave her as she brushed passed them.

"Trying to win her over is like grabbing a raging bull by the horns, ain't it?" Billy quizzed.

"I beg your pardon, Billy. It's not like that to me."

"You pretty boys are full of yourselves." Billy took off in the opposite direction, possibly returning to his own tent to rest.

Raye spent most of the day, meditating on the edge of a cliff that faced the distant camp. She could hear the bustle of Jedite's camp from the distance as if she were in there at that moment. Away from people, even her judgments seemed potently sound. She could hear everything from her own thoughts to the murmur of the White Moon's breath. The Moon breathed like a child with asthma, but it still breathed, which confirmed that life still went on.

The crackle of sticks startled Raye out of her meditation and she was back in the world with the real people again. She turned part-way to look into the forestry behind her to see Billy coming out from behind a tree.

"Hey, Kid! It's almost time for supper!"

"I'm not hungry," she grumbled, turning to face the sky again.

"Then, what are you?" He asked.

She didn't answer him, but focused a small part of her soul on the spirit of the White Moon again.

"You know," he murmured, plopping down beside her. "If people saw you sitting over the edge of a cliff, they'd think you pretty bizarre."

"I don't care what they think."

He chuckled. "That's good, but you're going to care what I think. Everyone under my care seems to care what I think."

"I'm not under your care."

"You are to me, Kid. And because you are, you need to know what I think of you sitting up here all by yourself; I find it not bizarre, but rather fantastic."

She turned her head, her enormous purple eyes meeting his calming chocolate brown eyes. He continued in his carefree manner, "You know… overcoming your fear of heights is like becoming an eagle."

"What's an eagle?" She asked inquisitively.

"It's a creature that rules the sky in my world. It soars over the horizon of Earth."

She turned back to the sky. "The White Moon has no such creatures. I do wish to meet an eagle of Earth and learn who he is someday."

"You already have, Kid. You're sitting on a cliff that could crumble and you're not afraid of the sky."

Raye straightened her spine and glanced sideways at the balding man. "Perhaps I'm not really fearless. Perhaps I am ignorant to the consequences of my actions."

"Perhaps." He smiled. "I rather like how you think outside the box."

Raye shrugged.

"Hey, Kid. Do you know you're sitting next to a Phaloidin Moon Lily?"

Raye stared at the orange flower by the tip of her shoe. "It's beautiful."

"It is, but looks can be deceiving. It's a powerful poison and one prick of it's thorn on your finger will put you in a coma."

Raye jumped from her seat and took a few steps back.

"You'll be fine if you weren't stroking it," Billy laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"In my world, parents used to tell their children a fairytale. A beautiful princess pricks her finger and falls into a deep sleep. The way I remember Phaloidin is through the same fairytale I used to read when I was a kid. It wasn't some witch with her magical voodoo, who put the princess to sleep. It was just the poison from that plant."

"How does this story end?" Raye inquired earnestly.

"The princess was awakened from her coma when she received her true love's first kiss from a prince."

Raye snorted. "That's absurd!"

"Yeah, so don't go pricking your finger, Princess. There isn't a prince between your world and mine or beyond."

Raye dusted the sand from her long skirt with her hands and looked back up at the older man, who crushed the pretty flower under his boot. He returned her stare and asked, "Are you hungry for supper, now?"


	11. Matter over Heart

**Hiya all! Long long time since I updated, so here goes. **

* * *

LAST TIME-

"Chapter 5: House of Artemis and Luna"

Serenity showed up at Artemis and Luna's house. She fainted and they had to put her in their backroom/bedroom. Later, Endymion showed up to ask about the broken locket under repair and to ask about Beryl's Dark orb. In that chapter we also learn that Artemis had the dark mark on him which disabled him from ever stepping out of his own house. That was the price he had to pay to live on the moon under the new laws.

* * *

Chapter 10: Matter over Heart

Awakening to the rustling of paper was unlikely for a deep sleeper like Serenity, but it happened. Luna was almost apologetic she had to wake her so soon and yet in the past, when she did have to wake her, it was not so easy. She remembered having tried several methods that included bells, pinching, and the ultimate method of screaming. To see Serenity suddenly sit upright from bed at the sound of her flipping through the pages of a book was a little bit alarming for the heavily pregnant woman.

"Where's Artemis?"

"I have him settled in the foyer, so he can have his rest in privacy."

Serenity scrambled out of her bed, tripping over her twisted sheets. "Well, I want to wake him and have a talk. It's really been awhile since I've seen or spoken to the both of you."

"We just met a fortnight ago when you decided to masquerade a super heroine defending a nearby village up in flames!"

"That was different and out of the way. I wanted to talk to the both of you in this form. With the palace being busy I didn't get the chance to come visit you two in a long time. Now, let me go wake Artemis."

Luna stopped her with a weak hand. "Please, Serenity," she said very sternly, her eyes leveled to the ground. This was when Serenity knew that something was wrong.

"What's the matter Luna? Did something happen?"

"Artemis is sleeping. I had to cast a spell on him to replenish his strength."

"It's that curse, right?" Serenity glowered at the floor, hating that she could be so blithe just a second ago when Artemis struggled to stay alive.

"We weren't being careful, Serenity. He'll be alright after a couple of days." Luna could not say this while looking straight into the eyes of the Moon Princess. She had to cover her upturned face just to keep the tears at bay.

Serenity clenched and unclenched her fists before storming into the foyer. She looked over at Artemis, pale and deathlike. She felt the pulse of his magic and saw the web-like filaments of his life force fluttering around his body. If Beryl saw him she would have laughed gleefully. If the inspection officers saw him, they would just walk on and take no notice. He was the only man who survived so long with such a curse. Any other man would have been swallowed up in madness or fall dead from overexertion.

Serenity felt lost. She looked around her as if the answers to all the world's problems were hidden in the room. She knew no answers could be found here, so she turned to Luna, who had followed her out, and spoke hopefully, "I'm going to go enlist help."

"Who will help us, Serena? Be realistic."

"I know, Luna, but what if I find a way to lift the curse somehow," Serenity gripped the older woman by the shoulders as she assured her. "It will take time, but I have to try."

Serenity was running to the door, but the sight of the star locket on the counter halted her in her tracks. The princess snatched it off the counter and stared at it, enchanted by the beauty of the jewelry.

"How lovely," Serenity whispered, a far off smile touching her face.

"It's nothing you can take with you," Luna said, sternly grabbing it from the young lady and setting it back in its place.

"Luna, I'm not going to run off with it," she said, exasperated that her counselor and old friend did not trust her.

Luna rolled her eyes at her. "We all know you have a fancy for pretty jewelry. This piece is like no other. It belongs to General Endymion and I suggest you get your mind off what doesn't belong to you."

"Endymion?" She whispered, her light blue eyes reflected the star locket.

"You know him?"

"We've met on some occasions," Serenity said. "The last time we met was at the palace when he was trying to take Queen Aunt's precious jewel."

Luna's eyebrows were drawn as she slowly tilted her head to look the princess straight in the eye. "You were there when he tried to steal the orb? Serena, why didn't you stop him?"

"He wasn't stealing Luna. I wouldn't call attempting to move something from one place to another, stealing."

"One cannot move the Dark Orb unless one is Queen Beryl."

Serenity placed her hands behind her back as she scuffed the hardwood floor with her toe. "Say, Luna… It's alright to move something from one place to another when in the end it returns to the owner untarnished. That is not considered stealing?"

Luna was contemplating deeply as the princess asked her the question. "I suppose so, yes," Luna aimlessly replied.

"Really!"

When Luna turned her back for just the briefest moment, Serenity snatched the locket and stuffed it in her skirt pocket. Luna turned back, her eyes glittering with a revelation just as Serenity finished the deed. "I think I must speak to Artemis when he awakens. I have a new theory that somehow the Dark Orb chooses its wielder. With both our minds we can explore this mystery some more."

Serenity was not much interested in the object that Endymion had tried to destroy when he blackmailed her into breaking and entering Queen Beryl's chamber. She was more interested in the object that now settled comfortably in her pocket.

"Can you think up a theory for why the four senshi transformation pens disappeared in my hands, too?"

"You're not serious!" Luna exclaimed. "I thought Beryl had them stashed and locked away. If she was smart, she would have thrown away the key as well."

"Yeah, the case had been locked with some sort of magic, but it opened with the touch of my hand. When I touched the actual pens they just evaporated."

Luna twirled a violet curl around her finger. "Serena, what you're saying is fascinating and I wish to tell it to Artemis when he awakens—where are you going?"

Serenity was heading out the door. She only half turned to reply, "I'll be back, don't worry. I have to do something for Artemis before he awakens, right? I'm going to have to start by searching for clues to get rid of this irking problem that The Queen has used on him."

"Stay clear of danger!" Luna called as the door shut. With a shake of her head, she turned to tend to her sick husband again. Only naïve Serenity always believed in fixing everything. Her hope for this war to end tomorrow burned stronger than any other's prayers. Luna learned a long time ago that there was no use stopping the princess when she had her mind set on a task. For the strangest reasons, Luna felt comforted even in this war torn galaxy when Serenity was nearby. She was certain that was the kind of air that Serenity gave off to anyone who was around her. Over time the nagging and ridiculing subsided as Luna and Artemis both felt that the young lady had matured and was now more than capable on her own. Serenity would not have them at her for the rest of her life. Moreover, even if they tried spooning threats and warnings, those threats and warnings would go unheeded.

Serenity stretched in the morning sun, reaching her arms as high as she could toward the sky over her head. The day was calm and beautiful belying the truth of a much darker and grim reality. The day was shaken by the sound of an explosion in the nearby town. Serenity faced the town with a hard expression. In a flash of white light, the Moon Princess disappeared from the outdoors of Luna and Artemis' safe haven

Little boys wept as they stumbled out of their broken cage on wheels. Their legs were bruised, chafed, scraped, and bleeding. The links around their legs made it difficult to run away, but Endymion lifted them two at a time into the underground tunnel. He could still hear two or three more beyond the alley wailing for their mothers. Drenched in the stench of gunpowder and his own sweat, he yelled into the tunnel. "Go! Listen to the man on the other side. He will bring you to a safe place."

A child tugged urgently on his collar. "What about you?"

"Go!" He nudged him away and ran back into the heavy smog.

The soldiers were scrambling to their feet, shaking their heads. Their beady eyes were looking for stragglers. "Run!" Endymion barked the order to the three children who were still screeching in pain and exertion by the broken wreckage. He noticed how one had his leg stuck under a wheel and the other two were trying to help get it off.

The two soldiers who could still move and were only a few yards away from the trio, drew their swords. However, these swords dropped to the floor as a streak of red and blue disarmed them. "Get out of here, Sire!" Sailor Moon cried as she struck another guard to the ground.

Endymion was too tired and dizzy to heed her order. He kept shoving limply at the wheel that held the child down. Sailor Moon came up beside him and the children. With a might she didn't know existed in her she shoved the contraption away from the boy.

"Shhhh…" She cooed, pulling the boy into her arms. She turned to Endymion. "Grab the other two."

Endymion took the two whimpering children under his arms like two sacks of potatoes and made a dash toward the alley. Sailor Moon shot through the air in a different direction, using the heads of the confused guards as stepping stones. The outline of her holding the child disintegrated in the air. Endymion could hear the ladies moving his way, now. The children were made to leave through the tunnel as he rolled a barrel in front of the opening to seal the passage. No matter what happened, these children had to be safe.

Drawing his sword, he prepared for a final battle. The four guards had him surrounded now. His arms holding the sword dropped and he glared at the gash in his arm.

"It's over, Prince. Come with us," said their leader in the center.

"Not a chance!" Sailor Moon called, somersaulting through the air and landing neatly in front of Endymion. He thought she had left him.

"Do you think you're invincible or something? You should have gotten away when you had the chance," Endymion grumbled, pulling to his full height, sword dangling at his side.

"I know I'm not invincible and neither are you! I'm here to make sure you're aware of that." Sailor Moon didn't wait for his reply and threw her attack at the soldiers. A silver blast slammed into the women. The groaning behind them called for a retreat, so Sailor Moon spun on her heels and caught the prince who suddenly slammed into her.

"Sire, let's go." She pulled him up and together they made their retreat.

"I can't believe it. You're really here with me…" He gasped.

"Stay awake," she commanded, lugging him along as his steps became dangling and heavy.

"Prince Endymion! Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed. "You bring me the injured boy and now this! Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?" Even as she complained, she came forward to shoulder Endymion's other side.

"Trouble came knocking, Luna. I got to keep watch tonight. Do your magic, so they can leave as soon as possible."

"You're ruining my business, Sailor Moon! Good grief! Come along," Luna whispered to Endymion as he collapsed into the room.

Endymion woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Luna reading to the boy. He snuck out and climbed the ladder to the rooftop, where Sailor Moon stood in her element. She shone in the darkness, glowing under the stars. Unknown to the super-heroine, she paralyzed the night with her beauty.

"Sailor Moon?"

She turned in surprise. "Are you feeling better?" She hurried to the edge of the roof and held out an arm for him to take. Grasping her arm, he climbed the last rung of the ladder and joined her on the roof.

"Thanks to you."

Music jingled in the air and Sailor Moon pulled out the locket from between the folds of her skirt. She handed him the locket and told him that it was fixed. Beneath the music, she also told him "it was time to go" with her toneless voice.

"You can't stay here anymore. You're putting my friends at risk."

Darien shut the locket and the music stopped playing. "Where have you been all this time? I've been looking for you for as long as I can remember."

She laughed into the chilly air. "I might just be another illusion, Sire."

"An illusion that feels this real." He stated, toying with a long pigtail between his cold fingers. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's not the time, Sire."

"Endymion."

"Endymion, take the boy and leave," she said, stopping the track of his hand by firmly gripping his elbow. She distanced herself from him by taking a step back and looked out into the closest town where the lights wavered.

The General frowned as he spoke, "you and me both risk our lives one way or another for the sake of saving those who can barely defend themselves."

Serenity grimaced and pointed to his arm. "Take care of yourself first. We only have one life of our own to spare." The words tasted bitter on her tongue, as if she was taking a dose of her own medicine. She was remembering Lita and her words with a heavy heart.

"You too, Sailor Moon."

She turned around to see that he had gone. Her lower lip puckered and trembled. She took her bruised shoulder in the cup of her palm and hugged herself. She really hoped the others were all right in these dark times. How could she have been dreaming of this man? The truth of reality was painful and harsh, but important to acknowledge because her duties as the Moon guardian was precedent to her own heart's desires. Home would have to wait. Her duties as the high princess of the kingdom would always come before everything else.


	12. Forced Rebirth

_LAST TIME:_

_Chapter 7: Master of Poisons_

_-A warrior jumps Mina with a surprise attack in the thick of the woods. The warrior turns out to be a young adolescent. Mina fights this boy in hand-to-hand combat and ends up losing. She is poisoned and we know no more… Until now…_

Chapter 11: Forced Rebirth

Sometimes in the darkness, she saw more than she could in the light. Someone normal would usually be afraid of the darkness and embrace the light. Yet, the ex-senshi of love could not explain her abnormality. What's love without light? What's light without dark? The battlefield had taught her more than gore, death, and valor. The battlefield had taught her that the harmony of the world was in the balance of love and hate, light and darkness. Every time she geared up for what she would assume was her final chance at the front, she kept in mind there was no balance and no harmony left in this world anymore. The darkness ate at the Moon, Earth, Venus, and the rest. The darkness swallowed all the worlds as well as Mina.

Maybe that's why the darkness was welcoming. Not seeing was better than seeing. Not knowing was better than knowing. Not seeing and not knowing would justify why the pain was disappearing. The horror and the anguish of everyone she knew would end in the moment that she couldn't see or know. These thoughts may seem rather rash and unfeeling, but under the circumstances, her scrambled mind took this nose-dive turn.

Squeeze her heart and beat her stomach alive again because she saw no point in facing the inevitable, which was the ultimate destruction of all she knew. Grip her lungs and massage the air into her again, so she could breathe because she saw no point in taking the breath, which could be much more potent to the person who wanted to live. Put her mind piece by piece together, so that it could be whole again since she wronged her self by thinking that she was not needed.

"Lieutenant!" The private screamed as she drove two fists into Mina's rather bruised chest. And with that drive, Mina jolted awake and gasped in outrage.

"Private, you hit me one more time and I'll have you court marshaled for attempting to harass the living daylights out of me!" Mina rubbed at her bruised breast and whined like a beaten puppy. "Damn, I wish you had just as much oomph in battle as you do at reviving the dead."

"You were dying, Lieutenant!"

With the help of the private, Mina sat upright as she continued to massage herself. The other ladies were standing in a circle around her. Mina reached into her hair and pulled out some of the weeds and twigs left in there. "I wish I had! That hurt!" She cried in accusation at the girl beside her.

"Lieutenant, you were barely breathing," she answered.

"We need to take you to the healer just to make sure," another added.

Mina squared her shoulders. "I'm fine… Where's the boy; he who poisoned me?"

"Let us take you to the healer. The rest are on foot scouting the area as we speak."

Mina scraped the ladies with her scrupulous, dagger-like eyes, "How long have I been out?"

"You were MIA for three hours before the waiting girl told us you had left camp. We feared the worst."

"Humph, you can call off the search party. The boy is gone."

"But-"

Mina waved her hand impatiently. "Don't waste anymore time. We have to move if we want to get a hold of this rogue and others like him."

"More bad news, Lieutenant…"

"What is it?" Mina grumbled as she got off her bottom with the help of two privates.

"A cavalry was ambushed when they were bringing in the slaves through Benin."

"If they were able to report back to us, then I believe some of their lives were spared," Mina uncharacteristically sneered. She wished she could just retreat into the unknowing darkness again. Sighing, her tone shifted to that of remorse when she received the appalled looks from the others. "I'm sorry, soldiers." _I'm sorry, boys._ "Take twenty fighters to Benin to check on the town. I need to stay at this fort and gather what's left of what's left."

Mina hobbled back to her tent, shunning the hands that were reaching out to her. Before she retreated behind the fold of her tent, she turned to the closest woman who attended to her. "Get me some information on the officer leading the Rebel forces on their advance at the Celestial Gates."

"That would be Lieutenant Kunzite."

"That soldier has not an ounce of man in his blood. He sends a child to do _his_ job instead of facing me himself. I want thorough details on him!"

The woman took a step back before saying rather timidly, "Our intelligence has failed to gather that information you seek. Ever since you joined the fight, the rebels have doubled in forces."

Mina frowned and fitfully tossed the tent flap aside. "Then they got wind of my presence here."

She nodded. "You're the undefined power that has asserted herself back into the battlefield, Lieutenant. I think the only reason why Kunzite was summoned was because of you."

"We can't stay in the background for long," Mina grumbled. "I was almost killed because I am considered a force to be reckoned with. Kunzite must have a strong circle of men protecting him."

The woman nodded again. "Five mercenaries protect him. They are the reason why our intelligence failed to return with information…"

Mina's chin lifted and the diamonds glittered in her blue eyes. She let out a soft gasp she couldn't hold back. "What happened to them?"

The woman's lips trembled for a minute, but then she regained her composure and proceeded in her serious tones, "the scouts were tortured and their bodies found in a mass grave. We found the grave at a fallen fort, Lieutenant, around the time you disappeared."

Mina's soul shook with anguish and despair. Externally, she raised her head high and looked the soldier in the eye. "You must have lost a sister to the rebels."

The woman quivered. "I have."

"We fight to preserve, not to avenge. Make a note of that." The soldiers lose themselves to rage if they were not told to fight for the sake of fighting. As a result, the fighting would never cease. How far was this Kunzite going to go before anyone could stop him? He probably wouldn't stop until every one of them reached annihilation.

"I fear if I don't fight, then we may never have a chance at peace, Lieutenant."

"Peace," Mina spoke softly in astonishment, "I don't remember what that means."

* * *

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! - For those who celebrate the holiday.

Good night to everyone else!

I will be back with another chapter in 2013. Cheers!


	13. His Home, his Companion

LAST TIME; Chapter 8: The Depths of These Hearts = Lita and Nephrite barely escape the palace guards as they continue to pursue the chef. All thanks to the aid of Nephrite's confidant, Sheila, who is not who she appears. In fact Sheila is a man. Now what do you think will become of our incompatible duo as they make a run for it? 

Chapter 12: His Home, his Companion

"Please, no more of the unexpected," Lita grumbled.

The mute Nephrite draped a scratchy, wool blanket over her bare shoulders. He gestured for her to get up from the log and start walking.

"I'm naked, cold, sick, and stuck with a man who can't even say his own name!"

He ignored her as he passed her to move up ahead.

"I don't have any shoes and my feet are all scratched up!" She wailed, her voice sounding foreign to herself.

Nephrite's steady pace was his silent way of telling her to keep moving unless she wished to freeze to death standing around complaining.

"It's going to get dark soon. We should find some shelter," she suggested.

He kept going. He paused to help her up a knoll.

Gasping for breath from the exercise of hiking, Lita yelled at him, "Do you hear me? We need to rest! There's no point in going on if we don't know which direction we're going."

Nephrite paused and finally looked at her. 'I know where we're going. It's just another mile.'

At this piece of information she instantly became sober as she trudged behind him.

He turned to her again with a tender smile. 'Please, I rather enjoy your whining earlier. It kept me rigorous.'

Lita kicked up a pebble that squarely hit him in the back of his head. As he reached up to rub the spot she shouted at him. "I was not whining! I don't whine."

'Then, whatever you were doing, it kept me at ease. When you're quiet I get worried that you aren't feeling quite right…'

"I'm not ever going to feel comfortable until I get some clothes on."

He smiled and pointed ahead of them. 'There's not much I can return for the price of my freedom, but I have clothes for you."

Lita grimaced because she had stepped in something soft and sticky. "Don't mention it anymore. You owe me nothing." Shaking the brownish, green goop from her toes, she was shocked when Nephrite suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her over another knoll.

Her fists were about to box his ears red when he set her down on the other side.

"What did I say about the unexpected?" She growled menacingly at him.

'We were at a deadlock. The only way across without tarnishing your honor is carrying you over.'

Her hard eyes softened a fraction. "No one has ever considered me in any manner before you came along."

He pointed to the ground to stop her from tripping over a root as they moved. Then he gestured without making eye contact. 'People, even tough fighters like yourself, need to be cared for.'

She repeated his gesture 'cared for' as he watched her from the side of his vision. He smiled again. 'Do you need some more TLC?' The twinkle in his eye told her he was jesting when she looked up to catch him staring.

"My friend, you're a twit."

He took the name-calling with good humor. 'Twit is what a twit does.'

"You don't even know what a twit is."

Nephrite hopped over two stepping-stones floating in the creek. 'Perhaps letting you think that is for the better.' He reached out a hand to help her as she crossed the water.

She ignored his proffered hand and landed right beside him. "I'm not a softy to be reckoned with," she muttered, purposefully bumping shoulders with him.

He threw a stick at her retreating form, causing her to turn her ruthless eyes on him. 'You're neither weak nor useless.' For some unexplainable reason, he knew he had to tell her this. He was beginning to understand her and just as easily he could pinpoint her needs whether they were materialistic or spiritual. His sister used to compliment him about his rare, but powerful hindsight.

He must have slowed or made a noise because Lita was beside him again. "What's the matter?"

'I just had a terrible memory.'

Lita came to a halt. "About what?"

'It's not something I will share.' The deadness in his eyes showed that he meant to finish his sentence with 'with someone like you,' but he was too polite to say something like that. Yet, when he wholly focused his eyes on her face again, his features softened and she realized that this man would never ever say anything hateful or disrespectful to her no matter how terribly the people whom she worked for terrorized him. No matter whom she was or no matter the people she served, he saw her as an ally to trust and welcome.

"Why are you like that?" She asked as he pressed her forward with a hand to the small of her back. She twisted to look at him and he answered her with a befuddled look. "You know; why don't you hate me like most men?"

'You never gave me a reason to hate you.'

"I'm a bureaucratic bitch of merit from the palace. There. Isn't that a reason?"

He grinned. 'You're a cook merely doing her job to survive,' he retorted, grimacing at her choice of words. 'I wasn't born with the luck Celeste bestowed on you.'

"I wouldn't call being born a girl a birthright from my parents or from Celeste." She stopped believing in the goddess Celeste a long time ago as she grew up to realize that her kingdom was far from recoverable and the Moon Kingdom would soon meet the same fate. Anytime she said Celeste's name, it was not out of reverence. From the acrid bitterness of a wary soul stemmed some goddess' name that lost all meaning. In Lita's perspective, people used Celeste's name in vain only. "At the very least, I had a family and I still have a family…" She often found her thoughts drifting to her surrogate sisters, Serenity and the other three senshi. They were all she had left in this universe.

'I had a family, too. You can't tell, but I used to live in a household dominated by females.'

"Another reason for not hating a bureaucratic bi-"

The pad of his thumb on her lips silenced her sarcastic remark. She froze feeling the gentle yet callous finger on her most sensitive skin.

Nephrite raised his hands and signed to her. 'Don't call yourself that. It doesn't sound nice.'

Lita chewed on the inside of her cheek for a minute. "You tell all the stuck-up women in your life that."

'Sheila doesn't quite count.'

"I mean the females in your household." Suddenly Lita's curiosity piqued. How did he ever survive the takeover? How did he ever remain without the inspectors noticing him? She heard tales of how some young boys were able to hold up their female guises into adulthood. Once they became real men, it was nearly impossible to shrink into women's clothing, unless you were slim and stocky or curvaceous and bosom endowed. They faced punishment if they tried. Those who faced judgment were worse off than the ones who just accepted their dismal fates.

'I don't talk about them.' A pain, so tangible Lita could taste it, washed over his visage. At that instant Lita wished she never let her curiosity beat her conscience.

'We're here.' He gestured to the cottage stowed away between the trees. The grass and weeds that grew around the house needed cutting, meaning someone had abandoned this cottage a long time ago. Lita glanced around her surroundings to assess the living space.

She thought she could imagine this place as a summer house for a small family. The family could probably be a threesome, a mother, a father, and their child. They would come here on the warm days of the spring and summer seasons, to stretch their legs and enjoy the view of nature blessed by Celeste. The mother would garden. The father would be sitting in front of the house, reading. The child would be playing with the dog in the cleanly cut grass.

'No one will find us here,' Nephrite affirmed, swinging the front door open and moving in. Lita followed and the dust from Nephrite's quick movements settled on her. He moved down the house and pushed open the back door to let more air into the house. Then, his shadowed form disappeared behind a curtain wall in the corner. He popped back out to wave a hand at her. Through the dense stream of light from the two windows in the house, she could see the intense look in his eyes. He didn't look at ease, but his body acted without trouble. 'Come.'

Lita kept her hands to her chest to readjust her makeshift clothing, which consisted of a towel and a blanket. She practically crept up to the curtains all too aware of the very walls that enclosed her.

Suddenly Nephrite's hand grappled her arm and he pulled her in. 'Stop daydreaming. You'll catch another cold.'

There was a chest and a cot made out of hay in the room. Lita realized that only a curtain divided the house. As her eyes shifted from every nook and cranny Nephrite got her attention again by waving a hand in her face. 'I told you to change quickly and rest.'

"I'm not an infant," she huffed.

'I hope not. I don't have quite the time to handle one. I need to set up snares for our dinner tonight before it gets too dark to do so. Now, change.' He finished with a flourish and pointed to the cot in the corner of the room. He was gone, pulling the curtain behind him before Lita could protest.

"Nephrite!" She called after him.

He was right there when she tumbled out from behind the curtain.

"Don't leave!"

Was she afraid of the dark? He wondered.

"What if something happens while you're gone?" She argued, sheepishly.

'Nothing will happen to you. This used to be my home. There should be flint and some wood in the back to start a fire. Maybe you can keep your mind off of things by helping us start a fire.'

"No, I mean what if something happens to you?"

'We are secluded. Things go, but things don't usually come.'

"Do you think that is comforting at all?!" She squawked.

'I'm sorry, Lady Lita. I wasn't aware you were afraid of the dark…'

"It's not the dark! I've never been absolutely alone before in my life since… since…"

She was hysterical; they both knew. Lita felt ashamed of herself and Nephrite felt truly sorry.

'I beg your pardon,' he signed gently.

"It's been a long time. Even at the palace I still have Serenity and Mina. Before I met them all, I… I was alone. Before my duties came to pass, no one approached me because of who I was. I have never felt alone ever since Serenity was named heir. I don't like having that feeling again, but… but it totally does not mean anything! I am not scared of anything!"

'Such a brave face.' Nephrite lifted his shoulders and brought them down again.

"I'm simply unfamiliar with this place. I'm not scared!" She cried fiercely. "Don't think of me as that."

Nephrite bowed his head slowly. 'No. Of course not. Everyone likes the company of other social creatures.'

"It doesn't mean I'm scared. To boot, remember I wasn't afraid when we planned on parting ways back in Jon Wire? If I was afraid to journey on my own, I would have not told you take off without me." She was desperate to the point of speaking hurriedly.

'No, you are not afraid. We shall try to stick together for the endurance of our company."

She turned swiftly and trotted behind the curtain again. "No! You should go! I'm all right, now. I believe you will keep yourself out of trouble."

Lita changed into a brown cotton dress that was surprisingly too long for her. The hem dragged the floor and the sleeves came over her knuckles. There were matching slippers for the dress in which she slipped on even though it was uncomfortable to wear clean shoes with dirty feet. She stepped out after some time and was surprised to see Nephrite standing silently.

She spoke gruffly with clenched fists. "I thought I told you…"

'I had equipment to gather. I also thought it might be easier if I found the tinderbox for you. It was a time-consuming task, but there is still light out for me to set the snares.'

She glared at him suspiciously. "'Suppose it would take you long."

He smiled gently. 'Well, off I go.'

It was then, that she noticed the bow and the quiver of arrows strung on his back. "Hey, are you hunting on foot as well?"

'Yes, but I'm not as good at aiming moving targets as I am concealing traps for beasts that will become our supper.'

Lita stepped forward with a confident stride. "I'm an excellent marksman."

'Perhaps you will join me, then.'

Lita returned his smile. 'Of course. This isn't so new a prospect of living for me. I still hunt and cook some foods occasionally at the palace.'

Lita took the bow and the arrows he offered as he pulled a bag of tricks over his shoulder. He didn't know he was holding his breath until she walked outside first and he was able to release that breath. Somehow, the girl could rattle him a lot.

They hunted and ensnared a few beasts together. When they brought the game home, Lita dealt with all the cooking.

Nephrite hissed in pain when her hand came down on his fingers for trying to steal a taste of her alluring steak sauce.

"You're in my territory, buster," and she shoved him back to his seat.

As she cooked she verbally walked him through how to make meat dishes without allowing him any footing into where she deemed _her_ kitchen. She even told him the secrets to spicy beef jerky if they planned on a long journey and needed some kind of protein supplement in their travel bags. He wanted to make a small comment every time something she said caught his interest, but he couldn't make small talk for a man who was mute. Her back was always facing him.

"All done!" She was still jabbering as she served the food. He preferred her carefree speech to that defensive tone he met with earlier that day. The sound of her voice was like a melody to a very merry tune.

As the two of them delved into their meals, Lita suddenly cleared her throat. He had taken notice that she had stopped talking for a whole minute, but thought nothing of it because he expected she was hungry and needed a break from talking for a bite. Yet, the second sound coming from her would pull him away from the delicious food.

'Don't be a blockhead. I feel like I'm yapping at a statue,' she spoke with her hands now.

Dropping his utensil, he quickly signed an apology.

'How come you don't say anything?'

He gulped down another bite. 'There is no need to cut into your talk. It would be rude on my part.'

She waved a hand at him in dismissal. 'I mean, why can't you talk?'

He blinked. 'I was born this way. I don't know.' He looked down at his food again.

Lita thumped her fist on the table to get his attention. 'Talking would be one way to get our thoughts across the table. Signing would be another way.'

'Yes, and I chose my mode of communication way before I learned to ride a horse.'

'But you said you were born this way.'

'That's also true.'

Lita bit her lip to keep from making sputtering noises. 'You are very unclear. You speak in riddles.'

Nephrite took another mouthful and chewed. 'It's simple. I speak with a lisp and people hardly understood me. I needed to switch tact. End of story.'

'That's not the end,' she argued, seeing that there was much more to the story since he couldn't even tell it in a storytelling fashion.

It hurt to talk about it. She knew because when he looked her in the eye, she saw the same flashes of emotions as she did the first day she met him at the palace gates. Maybe this topic also breeched the untouchable topic of his family. She was once again stepping out of line.

She berated herself inside, but gestured to him. 'Someone bullied you for talking funny, so you chose to sign. They wouldn't understand you that way if you cursed them. I say that's genius.'

'Bully.' He repeated her sign.

This man must have been treated much worse than her and countless other hers in previous lifetimes. 'Yes, bully. I was an outcast, too, at one point in my life, when they strung me up and hung me in a tree. Those damn schoolmates of mine…'

His eyes widened. 'They can't do that! You're… You're…'

'I used to be much more than head chef of the Moon palace… Rank-wise I was… It doesn't matter anymore. My schoolmates did their worst by not hanging me in a tree, butt-naked. I much prefer that personal contact even for the briefest time to the ostracism that I was faced with nearly every single day until I turned fourteen. Absolute fear and veneration from people you cared about could take a toll on a young gal's life.'

Nephrite turned his head to look out the dark window. In this brief quiet, Lita realized she had not uttered a word aloud for at least five minutes. Now, she was more aware of her fluttering heart willing to soar with her self pride. She really could express herself without talking off the ear of her caring listener.

"Hey Nephrite," she said aloud to get him to turn to her. 'Hearing you attempt to speak again would be one heck of a trip. I do wonder.' She gave him a warm smile of encouragement.

His cheek bones sagged under the weight of his frown, he told her in stiff flashes of his hands, 'I told you I can't talk. I'm a mute.'

She could barely stand the sounds coming from the night. She found herself drifting every so often until she heard the snap of a branch or the sound of a wood creature moaning. The stupid world outside was so noisy she could barely lose herself in the slumber that her mind ached for. She was restless because everything was unfamiliar and eerie. Then, just as she was on the cusp of dreamland, there was a crackling noise right outside their window.

Lita groaned and turned on her side. She left the curtain open, so she saw Nephrite curled on the floor like a big dark shadow. He was breathing deeply, but then that sound came again. It sounded like a click this time. For sure, Lita saw a shadow passing the star dusted window, briefly blotting out the world. Lita inhaled a noisy breath as she rolled to the floor and crawled to Nephrite.

As she dragged her knees across his bed made of hay, she bent to whisper in his ear. Nephrite's eyes snapped open in alert the moment he felt Lita lay a hand on his shoulder. "Nephrite, there's someone outside."

Nephrite twisted onto his back and blinked up at Lita, bending over him. He didn't believe her because he was as lax as he was if he were on a picnic and was just taking a short nap after his large lunch.

"Nephrite really," she breathed urgently, shaking him. The girl hadn't slept a wink for the past four hours since they both decided it was time for bed. Even in the darkness, he could see the fatigue in her glittering green eyes and the shadows under those eyes.

He sat up and reached for her shoulder. Though, his sight was clouded by sleepiness, he saw the blur pass by the window again. His grip on her turned to iron and he pushed her into him, so he could muffle any other sound coming from her. She gasped in surprise, but remained as still as possible. Nephrite pushed his fist into her hand and she almost trembled with fear for him. The fear was only for him because _they_ weren't going to do anything to her. He would face an unfair judgment if he were to be precisely caught tonight.

Her fingers traced the symbol his hand made. As her soft flesh cascaded around his deeply ridged skin these thoughts flew through her mind; _if only she had not used him as a tool for her escape, this was her fault and never his. She could never forgive herself if anything cruel happened to him. What if he dies tonight without a chance or choice?_

'Ambush.'

She shook with the force of her guilt. She felt a second shadow pass the other window. They weren't being discreet anymore. They were as noisy as bears willing to rouse their caged convicts.

Nephrite pressed his hand hard into hers and she choked on her intermingling fear and guilt. 'Ambush.'

* * *

**Another cliffer. After many months of deliberation I did nothing with this chapter that sat in my fanfiction folder for a whole year. I thought I was going to make it better, but I found out the hard way that I couldn't make it any better without taking away from the chapter's story. Here I take my chances and hope that this chapter was not disappointing putting aside the fact that I keep ending each chapter with these cliff hangers. I hope you can appreciate my writing regardless of the fact that it is a year old and aging. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Happiness all around and treasures abound,**

**MistyWing**


End file.
